Past Temptations
by Ann4ever17
Summary: It has been 5 yrs since Damon and Klaus let Lillian slip through their hands. She has been on her own all this time and decides to visit her parents, who just happen to be living in Mystic Falls. What will happen when she runs into Damon and Klaus after these years? Damon/OC/Klaus -Starts about a month before season 3-
1. Intro

**~ So, originally I was going to wait until the new year to post this, but I had this random need to post something and I decided that it would be this story. I didn't have any chapters ready for any of my other current stories, so this one made the list.  
~ This is more of an into to the story. This is actually a sequel to a story that I haven't written yet, but a friend of mine said write this (because I wanted to write this one more) and then write the other one as a prequel to this story. So this is the first story for the (what I want to call) '_The Temptation Stories'_. Ever story with this character and situation is going to have the word '_Temptation'_in the story, at least that's how I want to happen.**

**~ With how I have planned, this story won't get to the actual season 3 timeline until the fourth or fifth chapter. Besides introducing a two (slightly) new OC's, I have decided to create a new supernatural entity in this story, which will be explained more as the story progresses.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**Lillian's POV**_

* * *

_**~Flashback~  
**__**~5 yrs ago~**_

* * *

_I was furious. How dare he? I could deal with the fact that he compelled me but what he had done now is going to far. I had to get away from him. _

_I sped away from him, just trying to distance myself from him. I thought I loved him, both of them. Time changes things I guess. I knew he would want to come after me when he wouldn't see me next to him. I just hoped that he wouldn't. _

_After five minutes, I could tell someone was following me. 'It has to be him' I thought. He would be the only one to catch me when I am this far away. I braced myself as he got closer, but I didn't stop running. I hopped that he would stop, but I knew he wouldn't. He knocked me down from behind and flipped me over so we were face to face. _

"_Get off me Niklaus." I said, almost hissing in his face.  
"No." He said calmly, although I could sense his anger. "Not until you tell me why you're trying to leave."  
"I don't need to tell you." I said as I tried to get him off of me. I kicked him, which freed me enough so I could stand. "If you didn't compel me to turn it back on this wouldn't be happening."  
"So you're saying this is my fault?" He asked with anger.  
"It is your fault Nik." I basically yelled at him. "You compelled me to be a ripper, which led to me being locked up and starved. I was ready to spend eternity with you and you knew how I would feel when you did that to him."  
"I did it for what he did to you."  
"If I wanted to get back at him for what he did to me, I would have done it myself." I took a deep breath. "I wouldn't have let you anywhere near him." I was almost fuming with anger and I couldn't help but feel upset. "I just need to get away from everything." I started to run again, but he blocked my path.  
"You can't leave." He said, almost like he was demanding me.  
"What are you going to do to stop me Nik? Compel me? Tie me up so I won't leave?" I asked in a hiss as I looked straight into his eyes.  
"I wouldn't do that do you." He quietly said, trying to hide the emotion in his voice. "Just come back and I'll prove it to you." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.  
"I need time." I looked into his eyes. He was holding back tears. "I can't be with anyone now." I pulled my arm out of his grasp. "I'm sorry." I gave him a soft kiss before speeding away, leaving him alone. _

_I needed to be away from Klaus, both of them. He wouldn't be anywhere near Klaus since I wouldn't be near him. He wouldn't be coming after me because of our last encounter. I've broken both of their hearts, but it's not completely my fault. It was theirs to. Their actions made a chain that lead to this. I know the both of them still loved me, but I couldn't deal with everything. I had to get away from all of the drama. _

_I just ran, not knowing where I was going to go._

* * *

_**~About 5 years later~**_

* * *

I have been living on my own for five years. During the five years I have traveled to many places. I've been to thirteen U.S states, Mexico, Japan, Russia, and even London. While I was in the foreign countries, I picked up some of the languages. I never stayed in one place too long, with the exception of when I was in London. I stayed there for almost a year and a half, the longest I stayed anywhere. In Russia, I only spent one week, which is the shortest I spend anywhere. I stayed in Italy for a year and Japan for almost a year. I used my vampire speed to travel everywhere. It was and still is faster than any form of human transportation.

I was trying to make sure that Klaus couldn't find me. He can be really persistent but I needed to be away from him. My life was great before him. I had a boyfriend that I loved, and probably still would be with him if it wasn't for Klaus kidnapping me. I lived with my parents and sometimes with my boyfriend, who was staying in a hotel at the time. He and I would go on hunting trip, which my parents disapproved of when they found out. They never stopped me from going on them through, because they knew I needed human blood.

I had turned about seven years ago. It wasn't something I wanted, but I learned to deal with it. My boyfriend was a vampire as well and he helped me, but more towards his lifestyle. I didn't mind it, although I never killed people if I could help it. Now, I have to force myself not to drink fresh blood. If I do, the compulsion from Klaus kicks in and I become a ripper. When he first did it, I didn't mind, but then after a while I turned my emotions off because I couldn't deal with everything. Klaus put up with it, but compelled me to turn it back on, then I had to deal with it.

That was five years ago. Right now I'm in Florida, Orlando to be more specific. It was my last stop before I wanted to visit my parents, which I don't know where they are. Over the five years on my own, I would exchange messages with them. Most of them e-mail and phone calls, the others would be me using a spell to send them a message from wherever I was. It helped when I was across the seas, especially Japan. My parents never told anyone where I was, except my brother. They wanted me to come back home, but I kept telling them that I wanted to be on my own for a while.

I never told them about the ripper phases that I've gone though. They were alway handled. At most they would last two, maybe three months. One of them lasted four months, so I guess it was a good thing I didn't stay in one place too long.

Before I ran from Klaus, I had nice long hair that went to my elbows. That's changed. Now my hair is shoulder length. I know a spell that would make it longer if I want longer hair, but I was pretty satisfied with my hair being short. It was nice not to worry about my hair when I would run everywhere. Most of the time it would get tangled and it would take at least five minutes to undo it. It was also more of a lighter blonde then it was before. I hoped that if he saw me, that he wouldn't recognize me.

Lately, I've been feeling like I would be seeing them again. For the past week, I've been having visions of Klaus. He would be walking into a club, that is near where I was staying. I've been actually planning on singing there before I leave Florida. My visions were almost never wrong, so I knew I'd be running into him after 5 years. It wasn't something I was looking forward to, but there was no way around this encounter. He was already in Florida. I could feel it. There was no way I could get out of the state without bumping into him. I knew steps I could do to, hopefully, have me unrecognizable to him. There were things that I had planned and seeing him again wasn't one of them. I didn't want to see either of them.

There is something that I should probably clear up. I'm not just a vampire/witch... I'm also a sorcerer. Sorcerers have lived in secret for thousands of years. They would often be confused with witches, which is why not many people know about them. I come from one of the the last lines of sorcerers. I also come from a line of Bennett witches. The combination makes me one of the more powerful supernatural people in existence.

Sorcerers don't have to worry about the laws of nature, unlike witches. My sorcerer side allows me to bypass the consequences of my witch side. It allows me to dip into the dark side of magic, without getting consumed and I don't have to worry about going against nature or over doing magic. Sorcerers are also able to do a wider range of magic compared to witches. We can do almost anything with the exception of teleportation of people and invisibility. It comes in handy when traveling when you're on your own. The only thing that sometimes sucks is the visions. Most of the time they are of possible future events, but rarely past events.

We tend to stay hidden, only using magic that witches use. This way, if we were found, we could pretend we are a witch. That was easy enough. Our visions help us avoid being found or killed. They also help if, like some people, we want to win the lottery. Other times they can be a pain in the butt.

The five years I've been on my own, I never really made any friends. There was the occasional werewolf, a couple of witches, and a couple vampires. I had one fiend that I spend the last two years with. Her name is Nickol and she knows everything about me. We are best friends. It's nice to have her around so I don't feel too lonely, which, to be honest, was starting to get to me.

The time I'm having on my own (with the exception of Nickol) is coming towards and end. I can feel it. I'm not exactly sure if that's going to be a good thing or a bad thing. There is something I can tell though. Everything is about to change.

* * *

**~ The first thing I'm going to mention is updates. Right now, I have about seven stories that I have plans on continuing. Right now, I don't know when this story is going to be updated next, but I will try to get it up before the end of the year. I have the next couple of chapters slightly planned in my head, but you are more than welcome to share any ideas you want to see.  
**  
**~ I was originally going to use my OC _Chelsea_ in this story, but she's already in a couple, so instead of using one of my other 11 girl OC's for the main character, I decided to use_ Lillian._ I wanted Lilly (for short) to have at least one friend before she has a present day run in with Klaus, so I am using my OC _Nickol_, who originally was made for my story '_The Forgotten Original'_ (I don't have the story up). **

**~ I have plans to use the loophole through compulsion, especially with what I have mentioned in this chapter. **  
**~ Seasons one and two have already happened the way it has in the show. I will be mentioning some of the stuff in the next chapter and as the story goes on, I will go deeper into Lillian's past. There might be some flashbacks to the events that led Lillian running away from Klaus.  
**  
**~ While you are waiting for the next chapter for this story, please check out my other stories. There will be a wait for the next chapter (just a warning) so you might want to check out the other ones to pass some time :)**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	2. Florida Part 1

**~ This is the second chapter for the story.  
~ There is a slight insight into some of Lillian's powers, but there will be more in the next chapter.  
~ I made a list of her powers and possible effects from them, but you are more than welcome to guess/contribute to it.**

_storylover3: There are things that I want to have in the story, that would not be able to be covered by a normal TVD witch's power. So I made Lilian a sorcerer so I can do the things I have planned._

Nymartian: I haven't really decided how she's related to Bonnie, besides the fact they are the same witch line. What I have sort of planned, she's going to be distantly related to Bonnie. How, I don't know yet.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_**~Lillian's POV~  
**_

I was laying on my bed, just staring at the ceiling. Today was the day I was going to see him after 5 years, I knew it. My visions were never wrong, unless I did something to change them. I wasn't going to change anything. Seeing should be good, right? I can show him that I don't need him and that I'm over him. Although, I'm not completely sure I was over him.

I let out a sigh, when I heard my bedroom door being opened. My eyes closed as a reflex as I heard footsteps coming closer. '_Just pretend you're asleep'_ I thought. '_Maybe she'll go away'_

_'When I opened my eyes I realized that I was standing in a different room. The room was more spacious and older looking than mine. My eyes when to a bed that was in the room. 'That's a big bed' I thought as I moved closer. That's when I realized that I had slipped into a vision. There was a person laying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was the first time I've seen him in a vision since I knew Klaus broke his curse. His eyes were saddened, even though he was trying to hide it. I knew him too well to know when he was hiding his emotions.  
"You're still not out of bed?" A strange female voice asked. I turned to see Andie coming out of his bathroom. I fought against rolling my eyes, even though I knew they couldn't see me. "You have to get out the bed sometime Damon." I looked back at him.  
"I'll get out if I can have a little something." He said suggestively towards Andie. I knew that she was only there as a distraction, but I knew what he has been doing to her.  
"I have to get to work." She said and Damon faked a frown.  
"You can be a few minutes late." He slipped out of his bed, completely naked. His whole body is something I haven't seen in years.  
"Damon." I found myself whispering, even though he couldn't hear me. He stopped for a minute, like he did. 'Can you tell I'm here?'_ _I asked myself. He never before sensed me when I checked up on him.'_

I opened my eyes and realized that I was in my room with Nickol standing next to me.  
"Another vision?" She asked and I just nodded my head. Nickol was my best friend.

While I was in New York, I had saved her life, but I had to turn her into a vampire. She took to it well. I helped her by teaching her control when it came to the bloodlust. We both drank from blood bags because that was human blood, but it's not fresh. I told her everything about me. Everything that happened between me, Damon, and Klaus. I told her everything that I felt, everything that I thought and just everything that has happened to me since I was turned. It felt good to release all the feelings that I held in. She returned it by telling me everything about her. It had felt nice to finally have someone to talk to, despite the connection that I had created between the two of us.

"Who was it about this time?" She asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts.  
"Damon." I said as a sigh before getting out of the bed.  
"Maybe you miss him." She offered.  
"After five years?" I asked as I turned to her. "I don't miss him." I walked passed her towards my suitcase filled with clothes.  
"If you say so Lill." Nicko said as I pulled out some sweatpants. "But I know that you do." I let out a sigh. That was one thing that I didn't expect when I had turned her. Since I had, we've shared a connection. It was sort of like a sire bond, but she could also sense some of my emotions. I have no idea how it happened and I'm not sure if I wanted to know. Neither one of us really wanted to know.  
"Even if I do, I left him." I turned towards her with a pair of jeans in my hand. "If he really wanted to make up with me, he had five years to find me."  
"You never really stayed in one place more than a month. Besides when you told me when you knew he was in Cali, you were already in Hawaii."  
"Let's just change the subject." I offered, not wanting to talk about my past. "We have to decide what to wear and what we are going to sing."  
"I already decided my song last night."  
"Okay, so you're an overachiever." Nickol gave me a small smile. "But I need to picks songs to sing and you need to help me." She opened her mouth, but I interrupted. "And no lovey dovey mushy songs. I'm not going to sing those while he's in earshot."  
"Okay, whatever." She said in defeat. "Just change and we'll decide." I gave her a small smile before disappearing into the bathroom.

_**Nickol's POV**_

After Lilly walked into the bathroom I walked into the kitchen. I knew that she still had feelings for both Klaus and Damon, no matter what she told me. She wasn't the type of person to show her feelings about people to me most of the time. '_It could change'_I couldn't help but think. Lillian avoided talking about them the best she could, but with the impending interaction coming, she had to talk about it. I wanted her to, knowing she would feel better, but I can't force her to.

As I thought about it, I walked into the main room and pulled out a binder. It was filled with a list of songs that would be available at the club. There was thousands of songs. Older songs from the 70's to songs that came out months ago. I stayed up late last night, picking a few songs. Lilly wasn't going to know what songs I picked until tonight. I wanted to keep them a secret.

I could hear her in the other room and couldn't help but think about what was going through her head. Her mind was her own, but I wanted to know what she was thinking.  
"Don't even think about it." She said from the other room.  
"I wasn't going to do it." I said back as I pulled out a couple of blood bags from the freezer.  
"You were." Lilly said back to me.  
"Just because I was thinking about doing it, doesn't mean I was actually going to do it."  
"I know you Nickol." Lilly said before appearing at my side. "You want to know about how I really feel about them." I just nodded my head. "You know I want to tell you, but I don't know." She let out a sigh. "I just... you know how I feel so I don't have to tell you, right?"  
"Sure, but you should talk about it you know."

_**Lillian's POV**_

I gave Nickol a small smile. She always likes it when I decide to open up about myself, but I didn't always do that. Most of the time I would just sit and think about everything, or I would have a few bags to drink while mixing them with wine or anything with alcohol. I took a blood bag from Nickol and walked in front of the binder.  
"What songs to sing." I wondered out loud as I skimmed the pages.  
"What about this one?" She pointed a song.  
"I actually like that song." I said when I looked at it.  
"You should, seeing as you sing it in the shower."  
"That was only once."  
'_More than once.'_ I could hear her think.  
"No thinking things."  
"I never think things." I couldn't help but smile. "You know what I mean."  
"Yeah, you never think." She gave me a playful slap.  
"So, you're singing the song then." I opened my mouth, but she interrupted me. "No excuses."  
"Whatever you say boss lady." I said before taking a sip from the blood bag. "I was going to pick it anyway."  
"Sure you were." She said, like she wasn't convinced. "If I take a shower, will you pick out the rest of the songs?"  
"Well, since I'll be singing them." She gave me a small smile before walking into her room.

I closed the binder and carried it to the couch. As I laid on the couch with the binder and blood bag, I started to get a feeling that everything was going to change. I wasn't sure exactly when, but I knew everything was going to change. My mind started to go over different things, mainly things that could go wrong. It wasn't like me to think of think that could go wrong, I let a out a sigh, knowing that it was probably knowing that I'd see Klaus again. He used to be the person that made me happy, now he made me worried. I'd have to show him different. I have to prove to him and myself that I'm better off without him.

* * *

**~ The next chapter will have a look into some of Lillian's Tribrid powers (Vampire+Witch+Sorcerer). She will also see Klaus in person for the first time in five years and Nickol will meet him as well. Lilly will also be singing a few songs (some I have figured out) and Nickol will as well. ~ I can promise that the next chapter will be longer than this chapter, but I don't know for sure when it will be up. Hopefully it will be worth the wait. **  
**~ I only have a few things planned up until the season 3 timeline starts for the story. There will defiantly be Klaus+Lillian scenes and Lillian+Damon scenes. If there are some things that you would like to see, please let me know. As well as any couple names you would think could work for them... and any one you would like to see Nickol with in future chapters.**

**R&R 'till the next update**


	3. Florida Part 2

**~ It has been a little over a month since I updated this story, but I hope you won't mind because of the length of this chapter. I did say that this chapter will be longer than the last one... and it is. (:**

_storylover3: I haven't even taken a side for the story... and I'm the one writing it -.- I think I might be more towards Lilly/Damon because of what happened in the prequel (which I didn't want to write right away... (:_ )

******~ This entire Chapter is Lillian's POV, but Klaus make an appearance in this chapter, so hopefully none of you will mind. For those of you wanting Damon, he will be in the next chapter. **

* * *

_**Lillian's POV  
**_

Everything was falling into place. All my songs were picked out, but I was still conflicted on the outfit. I wanted to make Klaus want me back, even though I wasn't gonna go back to him. Nickol had given me a pep talk before we got to the club. We were in the back, in a big dressing room with sage burning. I knew that Klaus had arrived and I didn't want him listening in on us.  
"Wear something sexy to make him want you." Nickol said as she laid on the couch.  
"So, that would mean going out naked." I turned towards her. "I'm not going naked in front of all the people."  
"Chicken." She said, which made me roll my eyes. I snapped my fingers and made her hair turn Orange. After seeing my smirk, she looked at her hair. "Hey, what did you do that for?"  
"Because I wanted to." I turned back towards the full body mirror and looked at my reflection. Maybe Nickol was onto something. I should wear something sexy to make Klaus want me, even though he can't have me.  
"Turn my hair back." Nickol flashed to my side and appeared in my reflection. I snapped my fingers and her hair turned back to her normal blonde hair. "Thank you." She gave me a smile before laying back onto the couch.  
"Maybe I could combine your sexy idea with a feminine rocker look with my own little touches."  
"So a sexy girl rocker." She mused out loud. "I like that idea." I closed my eyes and pictured my own clothes. My black skinny distressed jeans, a pink sparkly tank top, along with my jean jacket and my high heeled rocker boots. As I took a deep breath I focused. I could feel a slight wave before opening my eyes. The clothes that I had pictured were now on me. "Sparkles?"  
"Yeah." I said after a moment of looking at my reflection. "I think I look good." I said before turning around. "All I have to do it my hair."  
"I think it looks good."  
"Of course you do." I said with a small smile. "But it doesn't exactly match the outfit." I went into the little mini-bathroom, where I had my hair curler and straightener. I also had a comb and a brush in there.

My hair was straight, but only to my shoulders. It used to go down to my elbows, but I had cut it after a month when I had left Klaus. It was one of many changes I did. '_Maybe to the side'_ I thought before taking my hands to my hair and bringing it to the side.  
"Put it in a ponytail." Nickol said from the other room. '_A side ponytail' _I thought before taking a hair tie and putting it in my hair. '_What about my bangs?'_ I asked myself. "Put them like mine." I couldn't help but let out a sigh. One of the things that came with the sire bond that Nickol and I had, was we were able to communicate telepathically. Most of the time we didn't, but once and awhile Nickol would listen and I didn't have to say anything. It came in handy when there was a lot of noise around us.  
"I think I might." I said as I picked up a comb. I combed my bangs down over my forehead, but I made sure that they didn't cover my eyes. My bangs usually stayed to the side, but I guess today I could make an exception. "Okay, so all I have left is makeup." I said to myself out loud before going back into the other room for it.

* * *

About a half an hour later, Nickol and I were sitting right by the stage. Everybody else was either at the bar or near the dance floor, talking. I knew Klaus was at the bar, even though I didn't look. It was just where he had been in my visions.  
"Everything is going to be fine." Nickol said to me.  
"I know." I said before taking a sip from my glass. A person walked on the stage and stood by the microphone.  
"Good evening everyone." He said, which earned some cheers. "So, before the band comes on we have some singers that want to perform." I glanced at Nickol because I knew the announcer meant me and her. "I think they've picked out some great songs." I slightly smiled because it was true and plus he was compelled to say that. "So lets say hello to Nickol Campbell." Nickol stood from her seat as everybody clapped.  
"Go Nickol." I semi-shouted as she made her way to the microphone.  
"The only reason I'm here is for my best friend." She glanced at me. "Today she is finally coming face to face to one of her exes in what she says 'seems like a lifetime'." Nickol gave me a small smile. "This is for you Lilly." She looked at me and gave a signal and then the music started to play.

'_Little change of the heart  
Little light in the dark  
Little hope that you just might find  
Your way up out of here  
'Cause you've been hiding for days  
Wasted and wasting away  
But I got a little hope today  
You'll face your fears_

_Yeah, I know it's not easy  
I know that it's hard  
Follow the lights to the city_

_Get up and go  
Take a chance and be strong  
Or you could spend your whole life holding on  
Don't look back; just go  
Take a breath, move along  
Or you could spend your whole life holding on  
You could spend your whole life holding on_

_Believe the tunnel can end  
Believe your body can mend  
Yeah, I know you can make it through  
'Cause I believe in you  
So let's go put up a fight  
Let's go make everything alright  
Go on take a shot  
Go give it all you got_

_Oh, yeah, I know it's not easy  
I know that it's hard  
No, it's not always pretty_

_Get up and go  
Take a chance and be strong  
Or you could spend your whole life holding on  
Don't look back; just go  
Take a breath, move along  
Or you could spend your whole life holding on  
You could spend your whole life holding on_

_Don't wanna wake up to the telephone ring  
Are you sitting down?  
I need to tell you something  
Enough is enough  
You can stop waiting to breathe  
And don't wait up for me_

_Get up and go  
Take a chance and be strong  
Or you could spend your whole life holding on  
Don't look back; just go  
Take a breath, move along  
Or you could spend your whole life holding on_

_Get up and go  
Take a chance and be strong  
Or you could spend your whole life holding on  
Don't look back; just go  
Take a breath, move along  
Or you could spend your whole life holding on  
You could spend your whole life holding on  
Don't spend your whole life holding on'_

I couldn't help but smile at Nickol. She had managed to pick a song that I like and had a message, if you listened close enough. I guess Nickol wanted me to take a chance with what was going to happen with Klaus and not to look back on our past. The future is what I should worry about, not the past. As the song ended, everybody clapped, except for me. I stood from my chair, jumped onto the stage and gave Nickol a hug.  
"Thank you." I whispered, knowing that he was watching. I could tell that I wanted to cry from happiness, because the song was for me, but I held it back.  
"You're welcome." She said before pulling away. I slowly walked up to the mic and looked at everyone. This wasn't the first time I was in front of a crowd, so I was used to it.  
"Let's hear it for my best friend Nickol." I said, which made everyone cheer again. "So I have some songs that I wanted to sing. Some of them aren't as upbeat as this next song, but not all of them were my choices." I glanced at Nickol, who was still standing on the stage with a smile.  
"Let's get it started." Nickol said into one of the extra microphones before the song started.

'_Am I supposed to put my life on hold  
because you don't know how to act  
and you don't know where your life is going  
Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken hearted, in a corner crying?  
Pardon me if I don't show it  
I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
but either way baby, I'm gone_

_I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag'_ Nickol started to sing along with me_  
'Got me with my girls and we're singin' it... Sing!  
na na na na hey, na na na na hey  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na hey, na na na na hey,  
hey hey hey  
goodbye'_ Nickol stopped, but I continued.

_Cut my hair 'cuz it reminded me of you  
I know you like the long 'do,  
had to switch my attitude up  
Thinkin' of changing up how I ride, No more  
on the passenger side  
too bad you miss out on the way that I drive it  
I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
but either way baby, I'm gone_

_I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag'_ Nickol started to sing with me again and continued until we ended the song. _  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it...sing!  
na na na na hey, na na na na hey  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na hey, na na na na hey,  
hey hey hey  
goodbye_

_hey hey, hey hey hey  
goodbye_

_I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it... sing!  
na na na na hey, na na na na hey,  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na hey, na na na na hey  
hey hey hey  
goodbye_

_na na na na hey, na na na na hey  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na hey, na na na na hey  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
goodbye  
goodbye'_

In my mind, it was all for Klaus. I was telling him goodbye and that what happened, wasn't affecting me. It was mainly Nickol's idea and I was glad for it. Everyone had been dancing while we were singing, but Klaus was watching us. I purposely avoided looking at him throughout most of the song. He seemed to be entertained by the song or by me. I decided not to question it as Nickol and I decided to sing the rest of the songs that we had picked out.

* * *

Another half an hour later, we were done singing. Most of the songs I sang were as a message to Klaus and some were about me. I had changed a lot since the last time I saw him, so it felt good to tell him, even if it wasn't talking about it to him. The songs felt good, even though Nickol picked out half of them.

Nickol and I were sitting at our table, drinking. My hair was out of the ponytail and laying down. Nickol was looking at me, with a curious look in her eye.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Go talk to him." She said and I knew she meant Klaus.  
"Not now." I downed my drink. "He's only here for one thing. I ignored him for 5 years, it's time to show him what he's missing." Nickol smiled, because it was sort of her idea.  
"Glad I'm rubbing off on you." She smiled.  
"But it's horrible." I joked with her. "Let's find some hot guys to dance with." She gave me a nod and stood up with me before we looked through the crowd.

* * *

Nickol and I were happily dancing with some hot guys. I knew Klaus was watching us, mainly me. It was something I knew would happen, since I was the only reason he was here.  
"I'm going to get a drink." I semi-yelled over the music to Nickol. She nodded her head before I walked towards the bar, where Klaus was. I sat a few seats away from him, just to tempt him.  
"Bourbon." I said to the bartender, who looked at me with a flirtatious smile.  
"Fancy seeing you here love." Klaus said when he moved closer to me.  
"Sure." I said, with some sarcasm as the bartender returned with my drink.  
"Here you go."  
"Thanks." I said with a big smile, just to make Klaus jealous. I know he wouldn't miss how the bartender and I were exchanging looks. "It's been five years." I said before taking a drink from my glass. "Why now?" I didn't even bother looking at him.  
"I wanted to see you sweetheart." Klaus said, which made me roll my eyes.  
"We both know that's not the reason." I reluctantly turned my head towards him. "You want to know where there is a pack of werewolves that you can turn into your little slaves."  
"I prefer the term comrades."  
"I prefer the term slaves." I took another drink from my glass.  
"Do you know where I could find a pack?" '_Is this what you really want to talk about?_' I asked myself. I couldn't help but look towards Nickol, who was still dancing away.  
"I'll tell you what I've seen,' I looked back at Klaus ", on one condition."  
"What is it love?"  
"Well, remember about 5 years ago when you compelled me to be a ripper?" His expression changed. It seemed like there was a flicker of sadness and possibly a sliver of regret. "I discovered that the compulsion never stopped. Every time I fed straight from a human, I lost control and turned into ripper." His expression changed again and I thought I saw what was either a flicker of sadness or surprise. "If you take the compulsion off, I'll tell you where to find a pack." I took another drink when Klaus looked like he was considering it.  
"Okay." He said, which actually made me surprised. I turned to face him and took a deep breath. "You no longer have to be a ripper. You will no longer lose control when feeding from the vein." He pulled away and I blinked a couple of times.  
"Thank you." I took big gulp from my glass. '_Nickol, can you bring me the person I was dancing with?_' I thought towards her. "You can find the location of the pack through the werewolf Ray Sutton."  
"Do you know where I can find him?"  
"Nope." I said as I watched Nickol approach us with the guy I was dancing with before.  
"So this is the infamous Klaus?" Nickol asked when she stepped to my side. "You didn't say he was hot." I held back rolling my eyes.  
"I'm offended." Klaus said as he faked a hurt expression.  
"Thank you Nickol." I couldn't help but give her a wide-eyed expression telling her '_Why did you say that?'  
_"I'll be right over here." She awkwardly said before walking away, leaving the man that I had danced with before, with me.  
"Let's see if the compulsion worked." I said to Klaus before pulling the man closer to me. I looked at his neck before letting my fangs come down. They pierced his skin, letting his fresh, warm, human blood enter my mouth and slide down my throat. It tasted much better than the blood bags that I've been drinking for the past three years, give or take a few months. I couldn't help but moan as I continued to suck, tasting his blood. I didn't feel the need inside to go into a ripper and it felt like I wasn't going to lose control, that didn't mean I couldn't drink a lot, right? His heartbeat started to slow and I reluctantly pulled away. Before Klaus had even arrived, we had compelled everyone to forget if Nickol or I fed on them and to forget it if they saw us. When I pulled away, there was some blood dripping down his neck, which I wiped away with my finger. "Yum." I said, slightly high from the blood. "You know what happened, right?" I asked the man.  
"I got drunk and crazy." He said, from the compulsion that we had put on him earlier.  
"Okay. Now go home and rest." He slightly nodded his head before walking away. "I guess it worked." I gave Klaus a small smile before drinking from my glass of bourbon.  
"How have you survived?" Klaus asked me, with some curiosity in his voice.  
"On blood bags. With some ripper slips every now and then." I wanted to change the subject from me. "How's Stefan?" Slight surprise appeared on his face."You did turn him back into a ripper to save his brother." I wanted to change the topic from me.  
"I should have known that you were watching me."  
"Don't think you're so special Klaus. I was watching Damon to." I signaled the bartender to give me a refill. "Although, for the past few months I didn't even bother to watch either of you."

There was a silence between the two of us. It actually felt awkward sitting next to him after five years. There was a part of me that wanted to tell him the things that I've done, places that I've been to. There was another part of me that was telling me that he wouldn't care. That he's not the Klaus I knew anymore.  
"Lilly," He said, which made me let out a breath ", why don't you come with me? After five years you must be lonely."  
"At first I was." I said before I reluctantly looked at him again. "But then I met Nickol." I glanced at her. She was still dancing, which didn't surprise me. "Now I'm not lonely." I looked back at Klaus. "Besides, even if I wanted to go with you, I can't." I gulped the rest of the glass. "I made a promise to my parents that I'd visit them." I slid off the stool and took a couple of steps away from him. "Sayonara." I said when I turned towards him. It was japanese for 'good-bye'. I turned back towards Nickol. "Do you want to go?" I asked once I got to her side.  
"Can I bring him?" She nudged her head towards the person she was dancing with. I just gave her a nod before she took his hand.

* * *

Nickol had gone into her room with the human man that she was dancing with. I knew what she was doing and I was okay with that. While she was in there, I went into my room to change clothes before and then I decided to call my mom.  
"_Hello?"_ She asked when she answered.  
"Hey mom." I said, knowing that she was there. "How's everyone?"  
"_Well your dad keeps talking about things to do with you when you come visit. Your brother wants to see you, mainly because he hasn't seen you since he was about ten and I'm just trying to keep them calm. Your father can drive me crazy though._" I couldn't help but smile. "_When are you coming?"_  
"That depends on how far I am away mom."  
"_Where are you right now?"  
"_Florida."  
"_That's about four states away."  
_"I can probably be there by tomorrow afternoon if I run with Nickol, but if I wait for a ride, I probably won't be there for another couple of days. I could be there sooner if you tell me exactly, so I know where I'm going."  
"_Before I say, you did promise to visit."_  
"Yes mom, I did."  
"_Okay."_ I could tell she took a deep breath. "_We're in Virginia. Mystic Falls to be specific."  
_"Mystic Falls?" I asked in a quiet tone. "He's there."  
"_I know."_ She said, knowing I meant Damon. "_But you did promise us and I don't want to break your brother and father's hearts by telling them you won't visit."_ I took a deep breath.  
"I'll still come. Don't worry about that mom. Nickol will be with me to."  
"_I'm glad Lil."_ I couldn't help but smile. My family were the only ones that ever called me 'Lil'. Damon did a couple of times, but the relationship we had is in the past, like the one I had with Klaus. "_Your dad will be soo happy that you are coming to visit, especially this close to your birthday."_  
"I forgot about my birthday." I let out a groan. "I'd be..."  
"_25_."  
"But forever 17." I heard a something coming from Nickol's room. "I'll be there in the next couple of days with Nickol. Love you mom."  
"_I love you to Lillian."_ She said before hanging up. I put my phone on the bedside table before going to Nickol's room.

I opened the door to her room and saw Nickol and the man in her bed.  
"Maybe I should have knocked." I said, which made Nickol look at me.  
"Hey." She said with some embarrassment. "Go away."  
"I guess you don't get to meet my parents then." I said in a joking manner.  
"Fine."  
"You do realize that you have no shirt on... right?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Just checking." I said with a small smile before taking a few steps into her room. "I know where we are going next."  
"Mystic Falls." I was slightly confused that she got it right, but I figured she heard that.  
"Yeah. I want to get there before my birthday because I want to be with my family for this one." I just looked at her for a moment and decided that we could stay one more night. "We don't have to leave until the morning though. So you can do whatever you two were doing." I gave her a small smile before I waked out of her room and closed the door.

When I got back to my room, I laid back onto the bed. Looking back, I think the situation went good with Klaus. I showed him that I was happy without him and that I've been surviving. He had to see that, even though he probably wouldn't believe that. I didn't keep my mind on that though, because I wasn't sure if I was going to see him again. My mind was more towards Damon. From what I've seen in my visions, he has fallen in love with Elena. Maybe I can just pop into Mystic Falls, celebrate my birthday with my family and Nickol and leave without him noticing. '_He wouldn't want to see me after five years, right?'_ I asked myself. Damon seemed to be okay with Elena and Andie, so maybe he wouldn't care if I stopped in and didn't tell him. I let out a sigh before moving so my head was on my pillow. '_Maybe I should do the same with Damon'_ I thought. '_Maybe I should show him how good I'm doing without him.'_ I tried to get my mind to stop thinking about Damon. Instead, I started to think about my family. My brother Kyle, would be starting his senior year of high school this year. I haven't really seen him a lot since he was 10 and I couldn't help but wonder if he still remembered me. Surely, my mom and dad would talk to him about me, but I wouldn't know until I visit. '_I'll see you soon'_ I thought before slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**~ I had created a list of songs that I wanted Lilly to sing, but I am only going to have the lyrics for one of them and the others will be mentioned. Nickol sings one song by herself, but backs up Lilly with one of her songs. The song that Nickol sang is '_Go'_ By: _Boys Like Girls'_ and the song that Lilly sang is '_Goodbye'_ By: _Kristina_ _DeBarge'. _**

**~ I had almost put this into two chapters, but I decided that it was better if it was all in one. Re-reading the chapter, I think I could have done a little more with Lilly and Klaus, but maybe I'll have a little bit of them in '_The Hybrid' or 'The End of The Affair' _before he comes to Mystic Falls in '_The Reckoning'_.  
****~ I have a slight outline of the next chapter in my head, but I might not be able to post it until 2013. If there are enough reviews, I will try to get it up next month, but we'll see what happens. **

**R&R 'till the next update**


	4. Mystic Falls Part 1

**~ I know it's been about a month, but I've been working on this chapter and some other stories. (:**

**~ In this Chapter, you will see a bit into Lilly and Damon's past. You will see why she isn't exactly thrilled to see him again, how their relationship ended and what happened the last time she saw him. If you remember the first chapter, you know what happened the last time Lilly saw Klaus, not counting the last chapter because it was present time. This story is all based from a story that I wanted to write, but I wanted to write this one more. The flashbacks would have happened in the other story... because this is more of a sequel to that story. The Klaus/Lilly/Damon triangle is a slightly complicated one... I hope to write a lot of it throughout the story.**

**~ I put some Japanese in this story, but used the google translator app on my Ipod... so maybe some of it might be a bit wrong, but hopefully it's all correct. **

**~ There is actually four different POV's in this chapter :) I hope to hear something about one in particular. (:**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Lillian's POV**_

_**~Flashback~**_  
_**~About 5 yrs ago~**_

_I was in an alleyway with a human. His blood called to the newborn ripper inside of me. My lips pressed on his neck, right on top of a vein. I could feel his blood flow through his veins without even sinking my fangs into his neck. I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. 'He smells so good.' I thought before rising my head and letting my fangs drop. When they pierced his skin, he started to struggle. I didn't compel him because I was compelled not to. I just held him against the wall, my hands pressing his arms against the wall as I sucked his blood. It just flowed through me, feeding the ripper that I was compelled to be. I tried to fight the pleasant feeling that it brought me, but I couldn't. The more I drank, the more he tried to struggle. It pleased the ripper inside me and the pleasure grew when his heartbeat started to slow. I kept sucking until every ounce of blood had left his body and I let him fall to the ground. I wiped the blood from around my mouth before feeling someone behind me. When I turned around, I was surprised by who I saw.  
"Damon." I said in a whisper. His eyes looked at the body behind me before looking back at me.  
"You're turning into a ripper." He almost said in a whisper.  
"I don't have choice." I stepped closer to him, wanting to be in his arms. "I don't want to be like this." I said, referring to being a ripper. "You have to help me." I gave him a hug. Although Klaus wasn't far away, I knew he wasn't going to see me and Damon together.  
"I will." He kissed my on the forehead before hugging me back. "I'll help you with one of the only ways I know how." He whispered before I felt a sharp stinging sensation in my neck. I looked at Damon with surprise in my eyes. There were tears threatening to spill from his eyes as I started to feel weaker. "It's the only way to get you away from him." He said in a whisper before the darkness took over.  
__**~End of flashback~**_

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to see trees that were passing us by. Nickol and I were on our way to Mystic Falls, but we took our time. We had a few stops along the way to do a little shopping, to eat, and rest. Nickol had compelled a nice human to drive us to Mystic Falls because neither one of us wanted to drive. She was actually excited to go to Mystic Falls to see my parents, but I wasn't as excited. I knew Damon was there and I was closer to him than Klaus at the time I stopped having anything to do with him.  
"There is a chance you won't even run into him." Nickol said, probably knowing what I was thinking.  
"I doubt that." I said, still looking out the window. "It's a small town and if he's at the Grill, we're going to run into him."  
"He might not recognize you." She said to me. "You did change your hair in the last three days." Before we had left Florida, my hair was blonde, but I changed it to black, just because I didn't think Damon would notice me if my hair was different.  
"I just want to pop in, visit my family for my birthday and leave before Damon knows I'm here." I said as we passed the '_Welcome to Mystic Falls'_ sign. From everything I've seen from the past few years, I knew Damon had moved on. I didn't exactly know if he was doing it because he was over me or if they were just his distractions, but I didn't want to know. I didn't move on from either Klaus or Damon, but I learned to live with my feelings of what happened in the past. That's what they were to me, my past. Even if I would still have feelings for them, none of us are the same as we were.

* * *

We finally pulled into the parking lot of the Mystic Grill. Nickol and I both got out of the car, but I walked around to the driver's side window.  
"Thank you for driving us." I said to the human before bending down to be eye-level with her. "You will drive back home and only stop if you get hungry, tired, or need to go to the bathroom." I said, using compulsion before stepping away and letting her drive away.  
"Are you ready?" Nickol asked as she linked her arm into mine.  
"No." I said, glancing at her before looking at the front doors. "Let's just go in." I said before walking in.  
"Where do you want to sit?" Nickol asked me as we stood inside the Grill.  
"How about at the bar?" I asked in a British accent. It didn't take me long in London to have a perfect accent.  
"Sounds good to me." She said in the same accent. The entire time I was in London, she was with me. I didn't know she was following me until sometime when I was in Japan. I think it was mainly because of the weird sire bond thing we have, but we became friends because of it, so I'm not questioning it.

The two of us sat at the bar, with our backs towards the windows. I had a feeling that Damon was going to show up, but I tried to ignore it.  
"What would you ladies like?" The bartender asked as he stepped towards us.  
"A grasshopper." Nickol said.  
"Bourbon in the rocks." I said, which made the bartender nod before going to get the drinks.  
"Why are we using our English accents?" Nickol asked me.  
"Well, why not?" I asked her.  
"You just don't want him to know you're here if he shows up." Nickol said just as the bartender gave us our drinks.  
"Possibly." As I took a sip from my glass, I noticed that he had walked into the Grill. "What should we do later?" I asked Nickol, distracting myself from the fact that Damon was now in the bar.  
"Party."  
"With who?" I asked before taking another sip from my glass. "We can't really party with my family since they don't know I'm here yet."  
"You can always let him know." I knew Nickol meant Damon.  
"Yeah... no."  
"You talked to the other one." Nickol said and I knew she was referring to Klaus.  
"I was drunk." I took another sip. "You would have to be to if you were in my position."

* * *

_**~Flashback~  
**__I could barely move because my body was so weak. The last thing I remembered was looking into Damon's eyes. I could barely hear someone around me. My body slowly started to come back to me, but I could still barely move. I slowly opened my eyes. At first my vision was blurry but as it focused, I could see that I was tied on a chair.  
"Great." I horsley said, which made the person stop walking.  
"This is the only way Lilly." A voice said. I couldn't recognize the voice until the person kneeled down in front of me.  
"Damon?" I weakly asked. "What did you do?"  
"I injected you with vervain." He softly said. I could barely see the sadness in his eyes. "It was the easiest way to get you away from him." He gently cupped my face as I started to feel myself fading. "I can't let you be a ripper Lilly. You don't know what it'll do to you."  
"I can't stop." I managed to say.  
"You can." Damon said with determination. "I will help you, but it's not going to be easy." He moved my head as I struggled to keep my eyes open. "I love you and I will do anything I can to make you better." He gave me a kiss before he slowly walked away. When I was alone, I could tell that I didn't have much time before I'd black out. I managed to look at my wrists, which were tied to the chair by ropes. 'I'll try to use my magic' I thought before trying to focus what energy I had left on them. There was a second when I thought they were loose enough for me to break, but when I tried, I failed. I let out a sigh before I could feel what energy I had fade away. 'Save me' I thought before my eyes closed and I faded away.  
__**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

_**Nickol's POV**_

I knew Lilly had issues with Damon and Klaus. I didn't blame her, but she had to face her fears. She faced Klaus and even if she was drunk, she was able to talk to him after five years. Even though she never told me, I knew she cared more for Damon than Klaus... at least that's what I'd like to think. From what I picked up, she had more issues with Damon than Klaus which made her more nervous about the situation. As I took a sip from my drink, I started to smell something. '_Blood'_ I thought. I inconspicuously looked around the Grill, thinking that it could have some from somebody. When I didn't see anyone that could be bleeding, I looked at Lilly. She was scratching her wrists, like she was trying to get rid of something. Lilly was scratching so hard that some blood was coming out.  
"Lil." I whispered to her, which made her look at me. I nodded to her wrists, which made her look at them.  
"Oh, shit." She whispered. "I can't believe it."  
"Neither can I." I said. "You should wash that off."  
"Yeah." Lilly whispered as she covered her wrists with her sleeves and slid off her stool. I couldn't help but look at her sadly as she walked towards the bathroom. '_That never happened before'_ I thought. All the time that I've known Lilly, she never accidently or on purpose harmed herself like that. '_Lilly'_ I couldn't help but think about her, hoping that everything was okay.

* * *

_**Lillian's POV  
**_  
I walked into the bathroom with my sleeves covering where I scratched. '_Why did I do that?'_ I asked myself before slowly slipping them out of the sleeves. The blood was still there, but the wounds had healed. I let out a sigh before I put my wrists in the sink and turned the water on by using my magic. '_I'm damaged'_ I thought as I washed away the blood. I didn't think I would do anything bad when I came here, knowing that Damon was here to. Apparently I was wrong.  
"Stupid past." I mumbled before all the blood was off my wrists. I let out a deep breath before looking at my reflection. '_Why did I decide on black?'_ I thought as I looked at my hair. Black hair really didn't suit me, but I wanted to make sure Damon couldn't recognize me if he were to spot me. '_That doesn't matter'_ I thought, momentary looking down to my wrists. '_Face your fears'_ I told myself, remembering the night in Florida when I saw Klaus. As I looked at my hair, I decided to make it blonde again. In a few seconds, my hair was back to blonde, like it was all those years ago when I was with Damon. '_I can do this'_ I thought before I started to walk out of the bathroom.  
"Sorry." I heard a voice said when I bumped into someone. "I like your hair." I looked and saw someone that I've only ever saw in visions.  
"Thanks." I gave her a small smile before walking back to Nickol.

'_That was Caroline'_ I thought. When I had visions of her, they were of when Damon was using her when he first came back to Mystic Falls. There were also some around the time that I stopped watching him. Caroline was a good person even with what happened to her.  
"Nikōru, wareware wa iku hitsuyō ga arimasu. (Nickol, we should go.)" I said to Nickol in Japanese when I got to her side.  
"Nazedesu ka? (Why?)" Nickol asked back. I carefully looked at Damon, who wasn't even looking at us.  
"Deimon no koko ni iru. (Because Damon's here.)" I said to her before drinking the rest of my drink.  
"Do what you did in Florida," She said in English with her normal American accent ", face your fears."  
"That's easier said than done." I said in my British Accent. "I have issues Nickol." I put my hands on the bar, so she could see my wrists. "Why do you think I had to go and wash these?" She looked down at them then looked back at me.  
"If you just talked to him, maybe you wouldn't do it." Nickol suggested to me and I just let out a sigh.  
"You know how my relationship with him ended and even after five years, I'm not sure if I want to talk to him again." Nickol gave me a sad look before I pulled some money out of my pocket to pay for our drinks. "Can we just visit my family before it happens again?" She nodded her head before we slipped off our stools. As we left, I took a look at Damon, who was looking at me.

_**Damon's POV  
**_  
It had been five years since I seen her. Five years since I saw the only person I truly loved, even counting Katherine. There she was, looking at me as she walked with Nickol out the Grill. '_Lillian'_ I thought. I wanted to talk to her, to just hear her voice after so long, but I couldn't. I had eavesdropped on her conversation and knew that she didn't want to see me. '_I don't blame her. How could I?'_ We didn't end on the best of terms, but even with what I did, I still cared for her. She might not want to talk to me after our last conversation, but I had to talk to her. I just had to make sure it was before she left Mystic Falls.

* * *

_**General POV  
**_

_**~Flashback~  
**__Lillian was walking down the street by herself. Klaus had reluctantly let her go by herself after what had happened. She was looking around at all trees, glad that she wasn't around people at the moment. There was a person behind Lilly and she felt their presence. When she stopped in her tracks, the person sped in front of her.  
"I'm sorry." He said to her.  
"How can you be sorry Damon?" Lillian asked, trying to hold in her anger. "You injected me with vervain, tied me to a chair, and practically starved me for days."  
"I didn't want you to be a ripper like my brother was." He said to her.  
"So, tying me on a chair was supposed to help with that?"  
"I was going to bring you blood, but you were already gone."  
"That doesn't change what you did to me." She said to him, her anger rising.  
"He was using you Lill." He said, hoping to lower her anger. "He was using you to murder people and to be his little slave."  
"So what if he is? He may have made me into a ripper but at least he never starved me for days."  
"I did it because I love you Lilly. I didn't want you to be that person." Lillian found her self scoffing at Damon.  
"How can you say you love me?" Damon looked hurt by her words. "Damon, as far as I'm concerned you don't care shit about me." Damon looked at her, shocked and taken completely by surprise. What he didn't know is that Klaus had rescued her when he was out getting blood bags. She was so bruised by what had happened during the days that she was denied blood, that she turned off her emotions. Not too long ago, Klaus had compelled her to turn them back on. As she stood in front of Damon, she was adapting to having heightened emotions again._

_Tears had gathered in Lillian's eyes as she stood in front of Damon. He just looked at her with shock before she sped away. Lilly didn't want to be that way towards Damon because she loved him, but her emotions had gotten the best of her. Damon had hoped that she would stop and come back to him, but she didn't even take a second look back to him._

* * *

_**Lillian's POV  
**_  
As Nickol and I walked I couldn't help but remember the last time I saw Damon in person. It could have gone differently, but my emotions ruined it for me at the time. Everything after Damon attempted to get the ripper out of me went down hill. During the five years I didn't see either of them in person, I had learned to deal with it. With Nickol it was easier to deal with everything, even with her knowing everything. I was able to have fun with her and with her being my friend, there were times when I even forgot about my past.  
"Are you okay?" Nickol asked me.  
"Not exactly." I said with my normal American accent. "But I'm better, for now." I said, letting out a sigh.  
"And once you see your family, you'll be back to picture perfect." Nickol said with a small smile.  
"How can you be so cheery and motivational all the time?"  
"Because I can be." Nickol said, which actually made me smile. "I made you smile."  
"Yes, yes you did." I said before playfully pushing her to the side. She pushed me back before linking her arm with mine. "I hope you're proud of yourself."  
"Oh, I am." She smiled as we continued to walk.

We were walking, just for something to do as we waiting for my mom or dad to text us where to meet them.

* * *

**~ I wanted to put Lilly's and Nickol's whole day in the chapter, but I decided to end it like this. There are going to be more flashbacks in the next chapter as well as the introduction to Lillian's family.  
~ I don't exactly know what drinks the Mystic Grill would serve, so I just had them order some that I thought they could have. **

**~ What did you think about Damon's POV? Usually I don't do it in my stories, but I thought that it fit with what I had in this chapter. If you like it, I'll try to add some in the next chapter as well.**

**~ So, I have some questions for the story. 1- What should Damon do to Lilly to make up for what he did, or at least try to make up for it? 2-When do you think Lilly and Nickol should be properly introduced to the rest of the characters (Elena, Jeremy, Matt..etc)? 3-What things would you like to see happen before I start getting into the chapters that will be based on the episodes from season 3?**

**~ I have a new version of an old poll up on my profile, I hope you check it out.**  
**~ Also, I have a list of current stories on my profile, with some of them labeled as 'On Hiatus', which are stories that are on Hiatus.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	5. Mystic Falls Part 2

**~ It took me a little while to get this chapter out, but hopefully you will like it.  
~ I hope you don't mind how often I update this story. I try to update as often as I can while trying to update my other seven stories at the same time.**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

_**Lillian's POV**_

Nickol and I were just walking around Mystic Falls all day. To my surprise, we didn't run into Damon again. Usually I would have a vision about Damon, but since I stopped watching him in the spring, I didn't have as many visions of him. I had one vision about Damon, but that was before I even knew I was coming to Mystic Falls in the first place. '_Nickol is probably right'_ I thought to myself when I remember what she said. '_How can I face him when I can't deal with the memory?' _Comparing my current situation to when I saw Klaus, it made me think that I should be a little drunk so I can at least be okay with being in the same room as Damon.  
"Are we going the right way?" Nickol asked.  
"Yeah." I said, slightly distracted by my own thoughts. "They should live around here." My mom had texted me their address after we had been walking for a little bit.  
"Are you okay?" She asked me.  
"Just thinking."  
"About Damon?" I nodded my head. "I don't always listen in you know."  
"I know. You've said that too many times. That's okay though because I don't always listen to you either."  
"I know."  
"I just want to get out of this town. Maybe go back to New York of Tokyo."  
"After you see your family again, maybe you'll want to stay." Nickol said, but I decided not to say anything else.

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

_I was tied against the chair, still weak from the vervain that Damon injected me with. Damon had barely given me any blood, which made me weak. My witch and sorcerer powers wouldn't help me because of the vervain that was in my system. I tried to break the chains by moving my arms, but I knew it was no use. 'I'm going to die here' I thought. If Damon never brought me blood, then I would desacate and I wouldn't really be alive. I felt my eyes droop closed because I didn't have enough energy to keep them open._

_It felt like days later before I heard a noise. I didn't bother opening my eyes, wanting to save what strength I had left._  
_"Lilly." I heard a voice whisper. "Lilly." I slowly opened my eyes and could tell that there was someone in front of me._  
_"Nik?" I weakly asked. "I need help." I said before I could feel myself fade again._  
_"Hold on." He said before getting rid of the chains that were holding me to the chair. I could feel him picking me up and holding me in his arms. "We have to get you some blood love." I could feel myself weakly smile as my head rested on his chest._  
_"Thank you." I murmured before the weakness took over and I completely faded._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

I knocked on the front door of the house that my parent's texted me to go to. Out the corner of my eye, I could tell that Nickol was looking at me before the door opened.  
"Come in so you can give your mom a hug." My mom said, which made me smile. I stepped into the house and gave my mom a big hug.  
"I missed you mom." I said, trying to contain my happy tears.  
"I missed you to Lilly." My mom said before she slowly pulled away. There was a fake coughing noise and we both looked behind me.  
"Please leave me outside for the rest of eternity." Nickol said, which made me smile.  
"Mom, that's Nickol." I said, looking at my mom for a minute before looking back at Nickol.  
"Come in." My mom said and Nickol stepped into the house and closed the door behind her.  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Anderson." Nickol said, rather politely. I knew there had to be something behind it because she was never really polite.  
"Please call me Amanda." My mom said as she shook Nickol's hand.  
"So, where's dad and Kyle?" I asked, not wanting to use my sense to find out where in the house they were.  
"In the kitchen." She said before the three of us started to walk towards the kitchen.

When we walked in the kitchen, I saw my dad sitting at a table with someone.  
"It's been seven years sis." I couldn't help but be speechless.  
"Kyle?" I asked, not believing it was him "You look..."  
"Hot." Nickol said behind me and I ended up shooting her a glare.  
"Not the way I want to think of my little bro." I said to her before looking back at Kyle, who was now standing in front of me.  
"I'm just as old as you." He said, which made me smile.  
"You are not going to be 25 this week." I said to him with a smile before hugging him. "The last time I saw you, you were so small." I whispered in his ears.  
"And last time I checked, I'm human." I pulled away and looked at him with confusion.  
"No powers?" I asked and he shook his head. "That doesn't matter. You're still my brother." I as I put my arm on his shoulder.  
"Can your dad get some love?" My dad asked as he got off his chair.  
"I love you." I whispered as we hugged each other.  
"Now how about telling us everything that happened?" He asked me as we pulled apart.  
"Can we do it over a few drinks?" I asked.  
"Sure." My dad said as my mom got the drinks.

* * *

_**~Flashback~**_

_**General POV**_

_Klaus carried Lillian in his arms, towards his bed. As he carefully laid her down, her eyes started to open.  
"Where am I?" Lilly asked, still weak.  
"Don't worry Lilly," Klaus said to her ", you're in my room. You're safe." He got to the other side of the bed and sat next to Lilly. "You haven't had blood for days." He carefully moved Lilly into a sitting position with her back against his chest.  
"Thank you." She said to him as she rested her head against him. Klaus gently kissed the top of her head before bringing his wrist to his mouth. He bit into it and brought it in front of Lilly.  
"It will heal you fast than a blood bag." He said before pressing his wrist against her lips. Her need for blood took control of her body as she started to drink Klaus's blood. He could tell that his blood was working on her. Lilly's hands had gone up, holding Klaus's wrist to her mouth. She continued to drink his blood until he slowly pulled it away. "I'm glad you're okay." Lilly slowly moved so her back was against the backboard and she looked at Klaus.  
"I had a feeling that you would save me." She said with a small smile.  
"I will always be there for you." Klaus whispered to her before kissing the top of her head. "Rest. We'll talk when you wake up."  
"I love you." Lilly said before closing her eyes and laying her head on his chest as she slowly fell asleep._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

_**Lillian's POV**_

I didn't drink too much when I was with my parents, but after we talked, I went to the Grill alone. Nickol stayed at the house and I could tell that she liked my brother. '_At least somebody is happy'_ I thought as I stood in his room. When I was at the Grill, I drank enough to have courage to talk to him. I stepped up to his dresser and looked at the pictures that were on the top. '_I thought he would have gotten rid of these'_ I thought as I picked up a picture of me. He had compelled a person to take the picture of us. '_We were happy'_ I thought when I saw the smiles on our faces. He wasn't one to have a happy smile unless he was really happy, but the both of us were really happy that day.  
"I thought you would have gotten rid of these." I said when I could tell he was looking at me.  
"Lilly." He said as I put the picture back down. "What are you doing here?" I knew he meant what I was doing in his room.  
"Nickol said that I should at least talk to you after the past few years Damon." I turned towards him. Damon took a few steps closer, but I didn't move.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked as he slowly got closer. This time I knew he meant the reason for me being in town.  
"My parents. They wanted me to celebrate my birthday with them."  
"I never forgot about you."  
"I know." I found myself saying in a whisper as he got within arms length of me. It was amazing what the alcohol did for me considering how I acted when I saw him in the morning. "I never forgot about you either." We looked into each other's eyes, but I wasn't completely sure what I saw in his. '_It has to be because I'm drunk'_ I thought before I found myself kissing him. He returned it before slowly pulling away. I looked into his eyes and forced out lips together. I let my body take control as we flashed on the top of Damon's bed.

* * *

**~ This chapter might seem to move a little fast and might seem a little boring, but I hope that you guys don't think that.  
~ If you want to see any flashbacks after this chapter, just let me know.  
****  
~ I have some plans for the next chapter, but I would love to read your ideas. Both Lilly's and Damon's reactions to the end of the chapter will be in the beginning of the next.  
~ I'm thinking either after the next chapter or the chapter after that I'll start the chapters based from season 3, because I don't want it to run on too long before I get to that part.**

**~ I hope that you would check out my story '_Deep Within'_ which I completed this past week. Even though that story is done, I would like to see more reviews because I'm considering making a sequel for it.**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	6. The morning after

**~ There's going to be a little insight, that I didn't originally have planned, about the first time Klaus and Lilly met.  
~ There is also some of Damon's thoughts at the end of the chapter. **

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Lillian's POV**_

I slowly opened my eyes and realized where I was. '_Oh no'_ I thought when I could tell that I was in Damon's bedroom. There was a feeling that something was on me and when I looked I noticed that Damon's arm was wrapped around me. '_Shit. How am I gonna get out of this?'_ I asked myself. Anything I would try, could wake him up. I let out a breath and slowly moved his arm so it was off of me before using my vampire speed to get out of the bed. My clothes were on the floor, so I used my powers to to get them, so I wouldn't risk waking Damon. I put them on and was about to leave when my eyes caught his dresser. I looked back at Damon to make sure he was still sleeping before slowly walking up in front of the dresser. He still had lots of pictures of me, which was surprising. '_I thought that he had moved on'_ I thought before picking up the picture I was looking at last night. '_It's not going to be like that'_ I thought just as I noticed that Damon was starting to wake up. I quickly put the picture down and turned towards the door, only to see Damon already there.  
"Leaving already?" He asked and I noticed that he was naked.  
"It was a mistake." I said after taking a deep breath. "I shouldn't be here." I tried to go out of his room, but he blocked me and gently grabbed my arm.  
"Lilly." Damon whispered to me. "Please don't leave." I looked into Damon's eyes and I knew it was a mistake.  
"I can't be here. I was drunk and it's been five years but it won't happen again." I got my arm out of his grip and started to leave.

As I walked down his stairs, I did my best to keep my emotions controlled. After seeing Damon and the emotion in his eyes I wanted to cry for hurting him, but if it wasn't for me being drunk, I wouldn't have slept with him. '_Why did I listen to her?'_ I asked myself. Something shattered and I knew it was Damon throwing a glass at the way. '_He always did that when he was hurt.'_ I thought when I stood in front of the door. There was a second I considered going back before I felt someone on the other side of the door. When I opened it, Elena was on the other side.  
"This is creepy." I thought outloud. I had met Katherine but never Elena. In person they looked similar and if you didn't know one of them really well, you would mistake them for each other.  
"Who are you?" Elena asked me.  
"Lilly." I honestly told her. "It's weird seeing you in person." She looked at me with a confused look which made me realize that might slip about my visions. "Damon's upstairs. I would recommend waiting until he's cooled down." I said before stepping out of the house. I knew Elena was watching me as I used my vampire speed to go away.

I slowed down when I got to my parent's house. Nickol and I didn't pick out a place to stay, so the only place we really had at the moment was my parent's house. I let out a sight, trying to push out the thought of what happened earlier out of my head before I pushed open the door. My mom was in the kitchen and I noticed Nickol and Kyle sitting on the couch playing a video game.  
"Come in here and eat." My mom basically ordered and I had no problem going along with that.  
"I've missed your food." I honestly said to her as I sat at the table.  
"Good, because I'm going to cook you up a storm." I smiled at my mom and started to feel the most normal I've felt since before Klaus kidnapped me from Damon.

* * *

_**~Flashback~  
~7 years ago~  
**__  
Damon and I were on separate hunting trips. He was at his normal place, a dance club looking for a blond or two. I didn't feel like dancing, so I decided to go off on my own. We both agreed to meet back at his apartment by three in the morning, which meant I would be back first. I mainly fed on blood bags so when I went out to feed, I didn't stay out long because I didn't want to lose control. There was a woman I saw that walked out of a store by herself.  
"Do you need any help?" I asked when I got to her side.  
"That would be wonderful." She said and handed me two bags. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome." I said with a small smile as we started to walk towards a car. When we put the bags in the back of her car, I held her against it and compelled her. "You will not scream and you'll forget this." I let my fangs come down before I bit into her neck. Her blood flowed down my throat, tempting me to drain her. I knew I couldn't and I knew if I wanted more there was other people I could drink from. I pulled away and looked into her eyes. "If anyone asks about your neck, you fell down."_

_I had turned away from the woman and was walking away, when I felt something was wrong. I turned to face the woman only to see her dead on the ground and a person standing over her body. 'Another vampire' I thought just as he turned around._  
_"Don't you know you should always finish a meal?" He asked before wiping the blood from his mouth._  
_"Why fill yourself up on one when you can have many?" I countered with fake bravery, even though I knew I could handle myself. I didn't like killing people, but I wasn't going to say that at the moment. He gave me an entertained smile and took a step towards me. I took a deep breath, ready to use my magic at any moment. He sped so he was within inches of me and looked over my face._  
_"You're interesting."_  
_"And you're old." I said, sensing that he was much older than me. He just gave me a smirk and he was about to take something out of my hair, but I turned to speed away. I came to a halt when I noticed that he was in front of me._  
_"I may have some use for you." He said before catching me off guard by snapping my neck._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

* * *

I was sitting at the bar in the Grill for the second day in a row. There was a part of me that wanted to go back to the boarding house to talk to Damon, but I had a feeling that he would be at the bar sooner or later. He was a day drunk, which I started to become myself since I was in New York.  
"Sake is so much better than bourbon." I said when I knew Damon was sitting next to me. "Japan has the best drinks."  
"Is that where you've been?" He asked after ordering his own bourbon.  
"Just one of the places." I honestly said before taking a sip from my glass. "I came from Florida."  
"Why are you here?" Damon asked with some curiosity in his voice.  
"My family wanted me to visit for my birthday." I reluctantly looked at him. "It's in a couple of days."  
"I know it is." He said with a faint smile. "Every year I bought you presents, hoping you would come back." I smiled, glad that he was still thinking of me.  
"I'm sorry about this morning." I said before looking away. "I'm not sure if I can be sober when I talk to either of you." I sadly said. "I think it's because everything that's happened."  
"You've seen him?"  
"Only once. Let's just not talk about it." I paused for a moment before feeling someone coming towards us. "Here comes your drinking buddy." I said before Alaric sat on the other side of Damon.  
"I'm going to have to get used to that again." Damon said to me just before Alaric ordered a drink.  
"I'm only staying 'till a day or two after my birthday Damon." I said with a sigh. "But I know you want to make it up to me and because I'm in the mood, I'll offer you a deal." I looked at Damon. I knew that Alaric was listening in, but I didn't care. "If you can make it up to me on my birthday, I'll stay here." I put my hand on top of Damon's, which surprised the both of us. "I won't be drunk so you'll have a fair chance." I said with a small smile before I finished my glass and started to leave the Grill. On my way out, I bumped into someone. "Oh, hi Caroline." I said, which made her surprised as I walked away.

* * *

_**General POV  
**_  
Damon couldn't help but think about what Lilly said to him. He had a chance to make it up to her and he was going to do anything he could to get her back.  
"Who was she?" Alaric asked him, which made Damon slightly smile.  
"She was the only girl I ever really loved." Damon said, slightly avoiding her name. "Lilly was the one that got me over Katherine before I came back last year." An image of Lilly smiling flashed in his mind.  
"You still opened the tomb." Alaric said, slightly confused.  
"Have you met me Ric?" Damon asked. "I ruined our relationship five years ago." He honestly said, which wasn't normal for him. '_I'm going to win her back'_ He thought. Damon didn't want Katherine, Andie or even Elena, he just wanted Lilly.

* * *

**~ I was going to post this a couple of hours ago, but I had to add the General POV that I have at the ending (so I did that when I got home). I'm thinking about having the next chapter be mainly Lilly/Damon. It would be on her birthday... which would be about a two day jump from this chapter. I'm thinking about having Nickol in it and the possibility of Matt, Jeremy and maybe Elena. I'd like to hear your thoughts on what Damon could do because I only have two things sort of planned and I don't want it to be a short chapter.**

**~ I hope you check out Changes Within, which I tend to update more often because it's along the current season of TVD. Also Deep Within, which is a completed story that I finished last month. Hopefully you could just check out my other stories and review (: lol  
****  
~ I have a poll on my profile to determine what my first non-TVD story will be, so I hope you check it out.  
****~ Better reviews equals better and (hopefully) quicker chapters.****  
**

_**R&R 'till the next udpate**_


	7. Lilly's birthday

******~ I didn't realize that it has been so long since the last chapter. For those of you that are siding near Damon/Lilly... you should be happy with this chapter. Hopefully I can get more of the Damon/Lilly/Klaus triangle in the future.**

**~ This might not be the best chapter... but I hope that you still like it (:**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Lillian's POV  
**_  
It was now my birthday. I was laying on the bed of the house I knew Isobel had used when she visited. I remembered Damon coming here a couple of times, but no one ever lived at the house, so it was almost perfect for me and Nickol. With my powers I was able to make sure everything worked in the house, so we didn't have to worry. I just got out of the shower when I saw Nickol standing in the room I picked out.  
"These were on the doorstep." She said as she handed me a bouquet of Roses and Lilies. I smiled as I took them from her and saw that there was a note attached.  
'_Happy Birthday. ~ Damon'_  
"Who's it from?" Nickol asked with a small smile.  
"Damon." I said as I looked at the flowers. "He gave me the same flowers the last time I had a birthday with him." I couldn't help but picture his face from that day. "I told him I'd give him another chance if he tried to make it up to me today."  
"They're pretty." She said as she looked at the flowers.  
"Yeah." I said in a whisper because I couldn't get the image out of my head. "I love them." I gently placed them on my bed before turning towards Nikol.  
"Happy Birthday." She said and I slightly smiled. I just gave her a small smile before she left me alone in my room. '_I wonder if Klaus remembered?'_ I asked myself, remembering one birthday I had with him.

_**Nickol's POV  
**_  
As Lilly was deciding what to wear, I decided to text Kyle. He wanted to do something special for his sister's birthday, even though I knew she was going to be spending it with Damon.  
'_Is everything set? ~ Nikol`  
'You woke me up. We just need to get them to the grill after their date. ~Kyle'  
'Good morning... next time don't sleep late on your sister's birthday. I'll get them to go to the Grill. You guys just make sure everything is set when they get there. ~Nikol'_ I slipped my phone into my pocket and smiled. It was Lilly's first birthday with her family in a while and I wanted to make sure it ended happy for her. The only thing was I had to keep it a secret from her, which I guess was going to be easy since she was focusing on Damon.

* * *

_**Lillian's POV  
**_  
The whole day seemed calm. My mom and dad called to wish me a happy birthday. Nickol actually cooked a meal, even though I usually did. Throughout the whole day, my mind was focusing on Damon and Klaus. I expected Klaus to send me something, that was if he knew where I was. He probably did, but I felt like he would have sent something already.

I forced myself to take a deep breath and looked at my reflection. I was wearing a dark purple strapless dress that ended just before my knees. It sparkled and brought out the light purple in the necklace that I was wearing.  
"Any reason you look nice?" Nickol asked, playing dumb because she knew that I was seeing Damon.  
"Let's see... it is my birthday." I said with a small smile before turning towards her.  
"You must still love him." Nickol said and I became silent. '_Did I still love him?'_ I asked myself before the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." She said with a small smile before walking out of my room.

I couldn't help but get nervous. It was Damon we're talking about and even though he hurt me in the past, I didn't want to hurt him if tonight didn't go well. I avoided looking into tonight because I didn't want an unfair advantage when it came to him trying to get me back. I could hear Nickol and Damon talking downstairs so I decided to go down before Nickol would say anything embarrassing.

My heart started to beat a little faster with each step, but I took a deep breath before I started to walk down the stairs. Damon looked up at me and just watched me as I walked down the stairs.  
"Hi." I said with a small smile after putting my feet on the floor.  
"You look..." He said and I already knew what he was going to say "... beautiful."  
"Thanks." I said with a small smile as he handed me a red rose.  
"Okay, enough of this lovey-dovey stuff." Nickol said, which made me realize that she could see the two of us. "I have some stuff to do and then you can see what I got you later." She said to me and I gave her a small nod before she turned to Damon. "I want her back by midnight." I let out a chuckle.  
"You better be kidding." I said to her and she just smiled, which meant she was.  
"Don't hurt her." Nickol said to Damon before she walked out of the house.  
"I don't plan on it." He said to me, which made me smile. "Happy birthday." I felt speechless, which I think Damon noticed. He held out his hand and I took it.

Damon lead me out the house and I saw his car with the top down.  
"If I remember right, you used to love the feeling of wind in your hair." He whispered to me before gently rubbing his hand down my back. When his hand reached my waist, he slowly guided me to his car. Damon opened the passenger door for me with his signature flirtatious smirk. I looked at him for a second before sitting in his car. He took me by surprise and walked at human speed around the car before sitting in the driver's seat.  
"Where are we going?" I nervously asked.  
"It's a surprise." Damon said with a small smile before driving away.

* * *

The whole ride I was nervous. I knew that Damon was going try everything he could to try and get me back. He really only had one day and knowing him, he wouldn't give up. When he slowed to a stop, I couldn't help but look at the building.  
"A restaurant?" I asked, slightly disappointed.  
"Wait until we get inside." Damon said as he got out of his seat. He flashed to my side of the car and opened my door, which slightly surprised me. He held out his hand and I gave him a small smile before I took it. I tried not to look at Damon as he linked our arms and lead me into the restaurant.  
My eyes widened when I saw one table in the middle of the whole restaurant. As we got closer I saw that there was a candle lit in the middle.  
"You compelled this to happen, didn't you?" I asked before we stopped at the table.  
"I did it for you." He whispered in my ear before pulling out a chair for me. I gave Damon another small smile before sitting on the chair. "I thought that you would have took a peek." I shook my head.  
"I didn't want to have an unfair advantage." I honestly told him as he sat across from me. "Besides, you know it takes some energy to force a vision for me." Damon didn't say anything as a waiter brought us a bottle of champagne and two menus. After the waiter left us alone I looked at the menu. "This is all Italian food." I said after a few moments before looking up at Damon.  
"It's still your favorite, right?" He asked with hopefulness and I just gave him a nod.  
"Yeah." He smiled before I looked back down at my menu.

* * *

Damon and I ordered our food and even though we were the only people in the restaurant, it would still take a little bit for the food.  
"What have you been doing?" He carefully asked as I reached for my champagne glass.  
"I traveled most of the time." I said before taking a sip. "After everything in California, I was in Hawaii for a little bit." I took a sip from my glass. "I didn't stay in one place too long because at the time I didn't want to run into you or Klaus." I let out a sigh. "The most time I spent in one place was when I was in London." I said, hoping to get his mind off of what I had said. "I met Nickol before I went there when I was in New York." I couldn't help but picture that day in my mind. "She was almost dying and I saved her by turning her. Then when I was in Japan I noticed that she had been following me and we've been friends ever since." There was a silence between us for a few minutes before I decided to speak up again. "I checked up on you and Klaus through my visions." I looked from the table to him. "I had to know how you guys were doing, even if I didn't really want to be near you. But now..." I looked away "... I'm tired of running. I don't want to run forever." I honestly told him, even though there was a part of that did want to keep running. After a few moments, Damon stood up and held his hand towards me.  
"Can I have this dance?"  
"There's no music." I said just before music started to play. I just shook my head in disbelief before I took his hand. He led me a few feet from our table and placed his hand on the back of my waist. "You never forgot about me, have you?" I asked in a whisper as I laid my head on his shoulder.  
"I never stopped thinking about you." He whispered in my ear as we slow danced to the music. "I kept thinking about the last time we saw each other." I closed my eyes because I couldn't think of anything to say at the moment. "You were so angry and I tried to find you so I could get you back in my arms... but I couldn't find you." I could feel tears gather in my eyes because I knew how hard it was for him to be honest about his feelings.  
"So everyone else..." I said, meaning the Rose, Andie, Caroline, Katherine, and even Elena. I saw him with all of them and he knew because I told him I was watching him over the years.  
"They weren't you." He whispered and I couldn't help but smile. "It's always going to be you." I slowly lifted my head from his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. I could see the emotion in his and I knew he could see the emotion in mine. "No one will ever be you." He slowly started to lean in and I quickly pressed my lips on his, which I knew is what he was going to do.  
"If it wasn't for us being in a restaurant..."  
"I know." I said, practically reading his mind before we kissed again. It felt like we were wrapped in each other for hours before our food came and we had to eat.

* * *

While we were eating, Damon and I talked like we were still in a relationship. We talked about things that we did over the past five years. It seemed normal, but I couldn't help but be nervous about how it could end. He made sure I knew he still loved me, even when we left for the Grill. Nickol texted me and said that she wanted to hang out before I got my parents presents. It was a little strange, but Damon and I still went.

He parked outside the Grill and I tried to listen in, but everything seemed quiet. '_What is she up to?_'I asked myself as Damon opened my door again. He gave me a smile before putting his arm around my waist and slowly walked me to the door. I wanted to check what was going on, but by the time I was thinking about it, Damon had opened the door.  
"Surprise." People shouted and I noticed that it was my family and Nickol standing near the door.  
"Happy birthday." Nickol said with a smile before hugging me.  
"A surprise party?" I asked in disbelief.  
"Yeah, it turns our your little bro is good friends with Matt." She said to me. "Since Matt works here, we were able to get all this done." Nickol looked behind her and I saw a lot of decorations. "And I didn't even have to compel anyone." She whispered in my ear and I smiled. I couldn't help but notice that Elena was in the Grill to, sitting at the same table. "Come on." Nickol said before dragging me towards the band. She made me stop before she went up to the microphone. "Hello everyone. I know that most of you don't know me, but I had to put this thing together for my best friend." She looked at me. "Not only is it her birthday, but it's the first one she's had with her family in a while and she has a second chance with someone." I knew she looked back at Damon. "And from the little bit I've seen, I think it's going well." I felt myself blush. "Happy birthday. This is for you." She signaled the band and they started to play _Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_.

* * *

After she sang the whole song, I couldn't help but hug her.  
"Is this what you were up to all day?" I asked her and she just smiled.  
"Your brother did help." She said as he stepped up to us.  
"So this is your fault." I said before giving him a noogie.  
"I wanted to do something for my sister." He smiled at me.  
"Thank you." I smiled. "Both of you." Nickol looked at Kyle and smiled. "You two look cute together."  
"You did not just say that." My brother said in disbelief before the both of them looked to me.  
"I'm your older trybrid sister." I said to Kyle while putting my hand on his shoulder. "I'm allowed to say that. Besides, it's my birthday... it's not like you can do anything about it." He tried to hide a smile as he glanced at Nickol.

I decided to walk away from them. They seemed to like each other, even if they really only knew each other for a few days. I wanted my brother to be happy and I knew if Nickol had the chance, she would make him happy.  
"I can't believe they did this for me." I said to Damon before sitting next to him at the bar. "The last time I had a birthday this memorable was before everything happened." He knew I meant since Klaus kidnapped me all those years ago. Instead of saying anything, he just handed me his drink. "Thanks." I said before taking a sip. He gently brushed some hair behind my ear.  
"Happy birthday." He quietly said to me.  
"Thank you." I said as I handed his drink back. "Thank you for what you've done today. It made me feel normal." After a few moments I put my hand on top of his and kissed him on the cheek. "I think I'm going to stay longer so we can have another chance." He smiled, which made me good about my decision.

* * *

**~ In my mind, the next chapter will skip straight to the first episode of season 3... 'The Birthday'. I hope to read your ideas on what I can do with Lilly in the chapter as well as the other events of season 3. I don't have much planned and I always try to include your ideas as much as I can so, please don't be afraid to share.  
~ The more reviews and the more helpful they are, the quicker the next chapter will come out. Right now I'm focusing on my TVD season 4 story, _Changes Within_, which is almost done because it's in-line with the show. I'm also trying to work on _The Other Hybrid, The Salvatore Sister,_ and _Becoming Reality. _So, please check those out if you have some time.  
**

**~ Do you think we can get a total of 20 reviews before the next chapter?**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	8. The Birthday

**~ Not really any helpful reviews on the last chapter... ):**_**  
**_**~ The more helpful the review the better the chapter and the quicker it comes out (:**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Lillian's POV  
**_  
It has been about a month since I decided to take another chance with Damon. He broke off what he had with Andie, but still had her come around every once and awhile for her blood. Damon wanted to show me that he was serious about the two of us getting back together like were before. The way I saw it, we were already there. It made me happy being with Damon because I didn't have much to worry about. The only thing that I really had to do was help Damon get his brother back from Klaus and I wanted to help with that. Stefan was Damon's brother and I knew with my powers I'd be able to help to find him quicker.

* * *

Damon and I sat in his bathtub, surrounded by bubbles. My legs were stretched out and on the outside of Damon's, while his were inside mine. I couldn't help but feel happy, not because of how we were positioned, but because everything felt normal. It was like we didn't have to worry about anything else... like we were when we were first together. I couldn't help but look at Damon as he poured some champagne in his glass.  
"We're out of champagne." He said to me as I slowly moved closer to him.  
"I see." I said before taking his glass from him and taking a sip from it.  
"Well would you be a dear and get..."  
"No." I said with a small smile. "I think you can probably get it yourself. Besides, I'm too comfortable." I moved so my head was on his shoulder. I slowly trailed my hand down his chest, knowing how it affected him. There was a part of me that expected Damon to say something, but instead he just kissed me on top of my head before slowly moving to get out. I moved back into my old position as he stood outside of the tub. "You're dripping a little." I said as I looked over his body, which was semi-covered in bubbles. He just looked back at me with his signature smirk before he started to walk away. I found myself staring at him until he walked out of my view.

* * *

I was waiting for Damon to come back, but I got impatient. I slowly stood up in the tub before stepping out of it. There wasn't any noise from downstairs, so I decided to check out his room. When I got to his room, I noticed that he was standing by his closet with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
"Another lead?" I asked as I stepped up to him.  
"They moved to Tennessee." Damon said after giving me a nod. His eyes stayed on the map and I couldn't help but be worried about him.  
"The victim you had me look into had family in Tennessee." I said as I looked at the map.  
"Which one? Pensacola?" He asked, still not taking his eyes off the map.  
"Yeah." I said with a nod that I knew he didn't see.  
"You up for a road trip?" He asked and I slightly smiled.  
"Only if you turn around." I said before he turned completely towards me. His eyes slightly widened as he noticed I was naked. "You can't be the only one allowed to be naked." I said with a small smile as I got closer to him. I placed my hands on the side of his neck before kissing him. "We'll find him." I said to Damon, referring to Stefan. I slowly moved my hands down his body, letting him take in the feeling of us touching. When my hands got to the top of the towel, I kissed him. "I promise, you'll get your brother back."  
"No more talking." He said in a whisper as the towel dropped from his waist. I smiled, knowing what he was thinking before he laid his lips on mine. We stood there, for what seemed like hours before we sped to his bed. I looked up to see him on top of me with a smile on his face. A smile appeared on my face before he kissed me again.

* * *

After I was able to put on some clothes, I looked into the lead he got for Tennessee. I was able to get the address and picture the house in my mind without exhausting myself. Damon understood that I didn't want to completely exhaust myself and he was satisfied with what I got for him. I convinced Damon to let Alaric drive us because Damon and I could sit together in the back. When Alaric parked in front of the house Damon and I gave each other a small kiss before the three of us got out. As I walked around the car, Damon's phone rang.  
"Elena?" Alaric asked and without Damon saying anything, I knew it was her. "I don't know why you just don't come clean and tell her where we are. "  
"Because Lilly said this was a half lead and I don't want to get her hopes up." Damon said as he slipped my hand into mine.  
"Yeah, well they're all half leads, and we're your accomplices." I hid a small smile from showing at Alaric's words. I knew this house was more of a half-lead because I had a feeling that both Klaus and Stefan had been in the house and usually my feelings were never wrong. "What do you want me to say to her, I'm practically living there." Alaric said, which brought me out of my thoughts.  
"Still sleeping on the couch?" Damon asked him.  
"You know, I keep waiting for them to kick me out but they don't. I don't know why, it's not like I'm helping or anything."  
"You're practically family to them." I said to Alaric as I looked around.  
"It's quiet." Alaric said as my eyes landed on the house.  
"Yeah. Too quiet." Damon said and I held his hand a little tighter, because I had a feeling on what we would find inside. I could tell that he looked at me out the corner of his eye before we started to walk towards the house.

Alaric followed behind me while Damon was in front. I used my powers to open the door for Damon. He stuck his foot in the door and was able to step into the house.  
"Oh yeah." Damon said as I stepped in behind him. My eyes noticed all the blood on the walls and I couldn't help but think of when Klaus compelled me to be a ripper. As we walked in the house, I felt a little weaker. I didn't know if they noticed as we stopped at a room. There were two women on a couch and I could tell that it was from Stefan. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before feeling myself getting pulled into a vision.

'_I lifted my head and looked around. Dead bodies, drained of blood surrounded me. All of them had the same wounds, but some bloodier than the others. I looked down at the body in my arms. I started to drain it and I still didn't feel full. The blood from one body usually filled me up, but when I became a ripper, the hunger was never satisfied. I opened my mouth to let my fangs drop back down before I bit into the neck of the body in my arms and drained it's delicious blood'_

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was still in the house. Damon and Alaric were still in the room with the bodies that I knew was because of Stefan. I took another deep breath, but this time to calm myself.  
"Are you okay?" Damon asked, which made me open my eyes. I noticed that he was looking at me with some concern.  
"Yeah." I quietly said. "It's just the memories." I looked from the bodies to him. "I'm not like that anymore." I gave him a small smile, to show that I was okay. If he was still the same Damon as our past relationship, he would know better. He just gave me a small smile before we heard a creak. The two of us looked at Alaric, who had looked at us. Damon flipped over the rug that was under Alaric's feet to uncover a door that lead to a space in the floor.  
"Well, what do you know. Werewolves." Damon said before closing the door and standing up. I didn't say anything about knowing that Klaus was looking for wolves to turn into hybrids.  
"I think we should go." I said which made Damon look towards me.  
"I'll find some gasoline." He started to walk towards me, but I stopped him.  
"A glass of water will work just fine." I gave him a small smile and he returned it because he knew what I meant. Damon got a glass of water pretty quickly and tossed it over the people that Stefan had killed. I used my magic to create flames that started to burn the bodies.  
"What are you doing?" Alaric asked.  
"Covering their tracks." I said as the three of us started to walk towards the door. "We can't have this lead back to us." Damon wrapped his arm around my waist as we stepped out of the house.

* * *

Alaric drove us back to Mystic Falls where I spent some time with Damon before Elena's birthday party. I let him give her a present alone while I went downstairs to the party. I set up a little bit, but Caroline did most of it. She wanted it perfect for one of her best friends. It was fine with me, but it gave me more time with Damon. I walked into the living room, through the crowd of people, and saw that the keg was unguarded. A smile appeared on my face as I walked up to it. I did a handstand on it and started to drink. I could hear the people around me telling me to chug, which is what I was doing. After a few moments, I landed on my feet and wiped my mouth. The people around me cheered a little as I noticed Damon coming towards me.  
"Hey." I said before he wrapped his arm around me. "This is a good party."  
"So, you've become a party animal." He said in observation, which I just smiled at.  
"Solo un amante del partito."_(Just a party lover)_ I said in Italian before kissing him on the cheek.  
"Sapete come sexy e che parli italiano?" _(Do you know how sexy it is that you speak Italian?)_ He whispered to me as we stepped out of the house.  
"Spero molto sexy." (_I hope very sexy)_ I whispered to him we got closer to Alaric.  
"Ti amo." (_I love you)_ I couldn't help but smile at Damon before kissing him again.  
"Get a room." Alaric said, which made me slightly smirk.  
"Then we'd miss the party." I said to Alaric as Damon sat down across from him. "Besides, I don't think Elena would want anyone to have sex at her party." I knew that would be somewhere in Damon's mind, but I didn't want to ruin Elena's birthday party.

* * *

After a while I was leaning up against Damon's chest with Alaric sitting across from us. Damon handed me his glass, which I took a sip from before handing back it to him.  
"I am every parent's worst nightmare." Alaric said as I looked at the party. "I am the chaperone teacher from hell."  
"I love high school parties." Damon said and I rolled my eyes.  
"Isn't Andie supposed to be coming?" I asked him, hoping to get fresh blood from her instead of someone that was already at the party.  
"10 o'clock broadcast, should be here in a little bit." Damon said as he gently brushed one of his hands down my arm. "Hello, Birthday Girl!" I looked to see Elena walking towards us.  
"Drink!" She said to Damon as she held out her hand.  
"Someone's a demanding birthday girl." I said as Damon handed her his glass.  
"Jeremy's smoking again." Elena said to Alaric as she took a sip from Damon's glass.  
"Is his stash any good?" Damon asked and I stopped myself from saying anything.  
"You're an ass." Elena said to Damon and I rolled my eyes.  
"But he's my ass." I said as I tried to look at him.  
"No more drinking for you." Damon said to me as he got his glass back from Elena.  
"Talk to him, please. He looks up to you." Elena said to Alaric before walking away.  
"You're screwed." Damon and I said to Alaric at the same time. "And you're not drinking." Damon said as I tried to reach for his glass.  
"Elena's right. You are an ass." I said to Damon.  
"But you love me." He said before we kissed. I could tell Alaric looked away, but I was sort of drunk and happy, so I didn't really care what was happening around me.

* * *

I partied inside a little bit before going back by Damon.  
"Have some fun Damon." I said as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "You're just sitting here looking bored."  
"It was pretty fun watching you try to dance." He said and I rolled my eyes.  
"I'm a good dancer." I said in defence.  
"Only when you're sober." He said as I took his glass.  
"So you agree, I'm a good dancer." I took a sip from it before his phone vibrated.  
"Andie wants me to pick her up."  
"Your fake, compelled ex-girlfriend wants you to be a chivalrous ex-boyfriend?" Alaric asked Damon.  
"Well, it's a complicated dynamic." I let out a little chuckle at Damon's words. "Well, hold the fort down, will ya?" Damon asked towards Alaric.  
"Why not me?" I asked as I sat next to him.  
"Because you're drunk." I rolled my eyes and laid my head on his shoulder.  
"You want me to watch the fort full of my drunk history students?" Alaric asked Damon  
"Drink more, you will feel less weird." Damon said as he began to move.  
"If I drink it all, then there wouldn't be any left for him." I said as Damon stood up.  
"Be nice." Damon kissed me on my forehead before he walked away. '_I'm glad I decided to stay'_ I thought before getting into a comfortable position.

* * *

After the party started to die down, I went upstairs to one of the spare rooms and laid down. I knew that Alaric would watch the people because Damon wouldn't like it if there was something broken when he came back. I was pretty much sleeping when I felt someone lay down next to me.  
"Damon?" I asked when I opened my eyes to see who it was. He just brushed some hair behind my ear before I moved closer to him. "What's wrong?" I asked when I saw his expression.  
"Stefan killed Andie." He said and I couldn't help but think that Klaus might know that I was in Mystic Falls.  
"I didn't know." I quietly said to him. "I'm sorry." Even if he wouldn't admit it, I knew Damon sort of cared for her. Instead of saying anything, Damon moved closer to me. I put my head on his chest and held one of his hands before falling asleep.

* * *

**~ I wanted to have a different Lilly/Damon scene at the end of this chapter but I decided with what I put because I wanted to update after how long I've been working on this chapter. After this is up I will be focusing on getting one chapter for each of my stories... The Other Hybrid and The Salvatore Sister before I started working more on the finale chapter for Changes Within.**

**~ At this point of the story, your ideas will help a lot. There are a few different things that I can do with the upcoming chapters... but it all depends on what I put in the next one. The next one will be based from episode 2 of season 3, The Hybrid (which is one of my favorites of season 3). In the episode, we know that Ray bites Stefan... but what if in the story, he also bites Lilly? That would mean that she might go to Chicago with Klaus instead of going back to Mystic Falls with Damon. I'd like to hear what you would like to see... hopefully you can help with that (: **

**~ Also, I have a new story up that's in need of reviews. It's an alternate sequel to my story 'What's Hidden Underneath' and an alternate version of 'Changes Within'. It still involves my Damon/Chelsea/Klaus triangle... with some differences. It's called 'Out Of Place' and I hope you check it out. I also hope you check out my other stories... which some of them need reviews (:**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


	9. The Hybrid

**~ I hope you noticed that Damon was the one to say 'I love you' to Lilly and that she hasn't said it back.  
****~ This chapter ended up being longer then I thought it would be (: It's also up a day sooner than planned (:**

**~ I have a little twist near the end of the chapter that I hope you like (:**

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**Lillian's POV  
**_  
I slowly opened my eyes to see Damon sleeping next to me. He looked so peaceful, which made me flash back to all the times I didn't have anyone to wake up next to. I brought my hand to his forehead and gently brushed down. When there was a small smile on his face, I knew he was waking up.  
"Good morning." I whispered before he slowly opened his eyes.  
"I almost forgot the feeling of waking up to you in the morning." Damon said as he looked into my eyes.  
"Hopefully there will be many more mornings like this." I leaned in and kissed him. Damon cupped my face before moving on top of me. "You are still so eager in the morning." I said with a small smile before letting myself lost in Damon.

* * *

I laid on Damon's bed while reading one of his books. Although Damon didn't say it, I knew that he was going to give up on his brother after what happened. I wasn't going to because if it was me, Damon wouldn't give up. He didn't when I became a ripper the first time. I knew that Stefan meant a lot to Damon, no matter what he would say. I was going to say something to Damon, but then I noticed that Elena came into the room.  
"Just can't stay away, can you?" I asked her, but she ignored me and looked at Damon.  
"You've been dodging my calls." Elena said to Damon and I looked back at the book I was trying to read.  
"Yeah, well, busy dealing with a dead fake ex-girlfriend and all." Damon said as he took off the paper from his closet.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Elena asked and I closed the book after marking my page.  
"What did you want him to say?" I asked Elena. " '_Happy Birthday, Elena. Stefan killed Andie. Cake?' _"  
"He called me." Elena said and I noticed that Damon had turned towards Elena.  
"What?" Damon asked as I stood from his bed.  
"Stefan called me last night." Elena said to him.  
"Well, what'd he say?" I asked, curious if Stefan said anything.  
"He didn't say anything, but it was him." Elena said and I didn't question it. She seemed to be really in love with Stefan and if it kept her away from Damon, I was fine. "I asked Sheriff Forbes if she would trace the call's origin. It came from Tennessee."  
"Where he's binge drinking on the country folk." Damon said to Elena as he walked towards the fireplace. "We went through this, Elena. Stefan's gone. I don't mean geographically."  
"If he was gone, he wouldn't have called." I said before Elena could say anything. At one point, I was pretty much in Stefan's position. I went down a dark path with Klaus. It was because of him, but Damon didn't give up until I got pissed at him. That began my five years away from each of them, but that was in the past. I knew that it was going to come back to bite me, but at the moment it wasn't. When Damon didn't say anything, Elena walked out of the room. I watched Damon put the papers about Stefan in his fireplace and I couldn't help but be a little upset. It was the first time he saw his brother over the whole summer and he was just giving up.  
"I'm not giving up on Stefan." I said to Damon as he lit the papers on fire.  
"He's gone Lilly and he's not coming back."  
"Remember when it was me?" I asked and he didn't say anything. "You never gave up on me. You shouldn't give up on Stefan. He's your brother."  
"It's too late for him." Damon said and I just started to walk away. "Lilly..."  
"I'm going to find him Damon." I said when I reached the door. I turned to face him so he could see how serious I was. "I'm going to bring your brother back for you because I know he can come back." I walked away knowing that he wouldn't follow me. I wasn't exactly myself after everything that has happened, but I knew from my experience that you could come back from a ripper binge. That only worked if people were there for you and they didn't give up on you. If Damon wanted to give up on his brother, that was fine but I wasn't. I wasn't about to let Stefan of all people slip down the dark path while he had people that loved him.

* * *

I went to my parents house where I found Nickol hanging out with my brother. I told them that I was going to go find Stefan and bring him back. Nickol wanted to come with me, but I told her to stay in Mystic Falls. She didn't even have to tell me, but I knew that she really wanted to stay in Mystic Falls to hang out with my brother. I also didn't want to risk my best friend with werewolves running around. I had used my power to try to sneak a peek to where Stefan would be with Klaus.

When I knew where they were, I prepared myself. I made sure that I had wolvesbane, just incase a werewolf would try to attack me and I forget to use my powers. My clothes were simple, knowing where I was going. I knew it was risky going into the Smokey Mountains on a full moon by myself, but I needed Damon to know that he shouldn't give up on his brother. I was walking when I heard a splash in the water. Against my better judgement, I decided to check it out.  
"Damon?" I asked when I noticed that he was standing next to Alaric. "Elena? What are you doing in the water?"  
"Damon pushed me." Elena said with frustration and I hid a smile. I knew Damon and that seemed like something that he would do.  
"How did you get here?" I asked Damon.  
"Alaric gave me the heads up." Damon told me and I knew it was a heads up on Elena. The only people that knew I came to the Smokey Mountains were my family and Nickol.  
"At least I'm not the only one looking for Stefan." I said, mainly towards Damon before looking towards Elena. "Get out of the water so we can all look for him."  
"If I get out of the water, Damon's gonna make me go home."  
"Yes, because I'm not an idiot like you." Damon said to Elena and I just let out a sigh.  
"Right now, you're both acting like idiots." Alaric said and I took a step closer to them.  
"He's right." I said, which made Damon slightly surprised. "You know what she's going through Damon." I said, not wanting Elena to know that I went through the same thing before I was on my own. "You know she won't give up on Stefan."  
"I didn't give up on him, Lilly." Damon took a step closer to me. "I faced reality."  
"The reality of this is Stefan can come back." I said to Damon, not moving from my spot. "Assuming that we can get to him before Klaus finds out that Elena's alive and takes it out on Stefan."  
"We can't let that happen Damon." Elena said from the water.  
"It's a full moon Lilly." Damon said with some calmness in his voice. "What's the plan?"  
"I didn't come unprepared." I reached into my pants pocket and pulled out some wolvesbane. "If I run out, I have my powers."  
"And if you get bitten?"  
"We just have to avoid that from happening." I said even though I had a feeling that it might happen. "We'll find Stefan. I can guarantee that." Damon's eyes slightly softened, because he knew that it would be true.  
"Fine, but we're out of here before the moon is full and the two of us are werewolf bait." Damon said and I nodded my head.  
"You're welcome Elena." I said as I turned my head towards her. "Now you can get out of the water." She just gave me a small smile before I looked back towards Damon. "Stefan can be saved." Damon just looked in my eyes and he could tell that I wasn't going to back down. He knew that if he tried to stop me, he probably wouldn't win. I was younger than him in vampire years, but I was stronger if you counted my powers.

* * *

After Elena got out of the water, the four of us started to look for Stefan together. I knew that there would be strength in numbers, especially since it was a full moon.  
"How you doing?" I asked Elena, who was walking next to me.  
"Fine." She said and I knew that her mind was just focused on finding Stefan.  
"You know, I could help you." Damon said from the other side of me.  
"No, thanks." Elena said and I hid a smile.  
"Just one little woosh."  
"Yeah, with my luck, you'd drop me." I couldn't help but let out a little laugh at Elena's words.  
"What are you guys, 12?" Alaric asked from behind us.  
"One of them is." I said as I slipped my hand into Damon's. He knew that I was talking about him, mainly because of how well I knew him. I could tell that he liked it that I held his hand, which I was glad for. It felt a little comforting because of the fact that there was going to be a full moon and that werewolves might come after us.

"We got about a mile left." Alaric said about 15 minutes later.  
"The sun's about to set." Damon said to me and Elena.  
"We can see that, Damon." Elena said, knowing that I was one of the people that wanted to look for Stefan.  
"I'm just saying." Damon said in defense.  
"The moon doesn't reach its apex for a while." I said to him. "There's still time." I couldn't help but still feel the bad feeling that I had before. I knew that if I told Damon, he would want to go back to Mystic Falls. Stefan was more important than my bad feeling, at least that's what I was telling myself. The four of us got to a small clearing before we heard a noise.  
"Stay where you are!" Alaric said to the person that was walking towards us. He held up his crossbow just incase he would try to attack us. The man stopped and looked between me and Damon.  
"Vampires." He sped towards us, but I sped towards him and we ended up fighting. I tried to keep his mouth away from me because I knew what would happen if he bit me. He seemed stronger than me which meant that he was probably a hybrid. '_They're close by'_ I thought before the man pushed me against a tree. He managed to bite my arm, which I hoped the others didn't see as Alaric shot an arrow in his back.  
"Lilly!" I could hear Elena yell as she threw something towards me. I caught it in my hand and tossed it in the person's face. He let go of me and screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. I kicked him in the stomach as hard as I could, which made him flip over and become unconscious.  
"Let me guess, hybrid." Alaric said as we looked at him.  
"Yep." I said, almost popping the 'p'.  
"Are you okay?" Damon asked as he stepped towards me.  
"I'm fine." I said with a small smile and already feeling bad for not telling him that I was bit. My jacket sleeve hid the bite mark that I knew I had. '_Hopefully I can get healed and back to Mystic Falls before Damon even knows I was bit'_ I couldn't help but think.

* * *

Damon and Alaric worked together to tie the hybrid to a tree. I sort of helped by handing ropes to them, just like Elena was.  
"Those ropes aren't gonna hold him much longer." I said when I noticed that Elena was pouring something over a rope.  
"What else do we have?" Damon asked but mainly towards Elena.  
"Ric, here. Take these." Elena held out some ropes, which Damon tried to grab.  
"Ow!" Damon said when his skin began to burn.  
"She said Ric." I said to Damon, trying to hold back a chuckle.  
"All right, that's the last of the vervain." Alaric said as he used the rope to wrap the hybrid up even more. "We don't have enough stuff to hold him. I don't think we're gonna make that Ridge before the full moon."  
"If we can get him to talk, we don't have to." Elena said as she took a step closer.  
"That might not happen." I said before he began to scream.  
"Is he turning?" Damon asked and I felt a slight wave of pain coming from where I was bit.  
"It's impossible." Elena said as she glanced up at the sky. "It's still daylight."  
"Tell him that." Alaric said as Damon tried to hold the hybrid against the tree.  
"There aren't supposed to be werewolves out here until the moon is full." I rolled my eyes at Elena.  
"You know, those ropes aren't gonna hold the wolf." Alaric said before I started to get concerned about Damon. '_You can't get bit again'_ I thought as I took a small step towards him.  
"Damon, we've got to get out of here." I said with concern in my voice. '_One of us bit is enough'_ I thought. "Damon, we have to go." Damon knew I meant it with the way I said it. He let go before the four of us started to run. '_I have to get healed soon'_ I thought, not knowing for sure if I would make it until tomorrow morning.

* * *

Damon and I had to run at human speed to make sure Elena and Alaric would be safe. The whole time we were running, I could feel the pain from the bite. I tried not to say anything because then I knew that they would stop and Damon might get bit. I wasn't going to let him get bit because of me. Elena fell, which brought me out of my thoughts when I stopped to look at her.  
"Don't move." I said when I noticed the wolf right in front of her. She looked up and jerked back a little, but not enough to alert the wolf to go after her.  
"Here, doggie, doggie." Damon said before running, which made the wolf follow him.  
"Come on." Alaric said to Elena as she stood up. "Let's keep moving."  
"We can't leave Damon." Elena said to Alaric.  
"He can handle himself." I told Elena. "Just go." I said, hoping that they could leave and I could get healed before they knew I was bit.  
"No." Elena said with determination. "If he gets bit, he'll be dead. I'm the reason he's out here."  
"He won't get bit." I said to Elena before Alaric could say anything. "Just go with Alaric. I'll find Stefan and we'll all get out of here." I semi-lied. I had a feeling that I was going to find Stefan, but I needed to get healed first. '_Damon can't find out'_ I thought before noticing that Elena and Alaric weren't moving. "Just go." I said with some force before speeding away. '_I have to find Klaus'_ I thought as I felt another wave of pain.

* * *

_**General POV**_

Lilly ran through the woods, trying to ignore the pain from the bite that she got from Ray. She wasn't experiencing hallucinations yet but if she didn't get healed within the next hour, she would.  
"Nik?" Lilly yelled out, hoping Klaus could hear her as she started to walk. The pain from the hybrid bite was starting to cloud her vision. She found it easier to avoid the trees if she walked. "Nik?" She yelled again when she felt a wave of pain from the bit. "I need your help." There was a light that she could see, but she didn't know if she was hallucinating. Lilly decided to go towards it anyway, hoping that Klaus would be near it. "Nik?" There was some worry in her voice because a part of her didn't think that she would be healed in time.  
"Lillian?" She could hear a voice ask as she found herself leaning against a tree. "What happened?" Klaus walked towards her and could see the pain on her face.  
"I got bit by a hybrid on my arm." Her eyes flickered to her wrist. "I'm dying." Lilly's eyes closed, trying not to cry. "I can't die."  
"You're not going to die love." Klaus said as she brushed some hair behind her ear.  
"Please..." Lilly said with tears, thinking that she was hallucinating. Klaus took a deep breath before biting into his wrist.  
"Drink." He softly said as he brought Lilly closer to him so she would be able to drink his blood. "Please Lilly." She found herself leaning against Klaus as he slowly brought his wrist up to her mouth. It took her a few moments to realize that it wasn't a hallucination. Lilly almost latched on Klaus's wrist in hunger and because she knew that his blood would heal her. She drank it in gulps as Klaus gently brought his free hand down her head. "That's my girl." He whispered as she drank, knowing that it was healing her. "That's enough." He whispered after he knew she was fully healed. Lilly slowly pulled away and turned to face Klaus.  
"Thank you." She said with a small smile.  
"Anything for you." Klaus said as he looked over her eyes.  
"I should get back." Lilly said after she realized that Klaus was beginning to lean in.  
"I let you walk away before. I'm not letting that happen again." There was a part of Lilly that wanted to be scared of what Klaus was about to do, but she knew what he was capable of. There was some sadness in Klaus's eyes that Lilly saw before he snapped her neck. He was able to catch her before she hit the ground. Klaus knew that Lilly might get mad at him, but he wasn't about to let her walk away from him again. They spent five years apart and Klaus didn't want to spend any more time away from her.

* * *

**~ The two reviews on the last chapter didn't really help me decide what to do with this chapter, but I hoped you liked it anyway. Hopefully you can tell me what you think of this story so far and what you would like to see in future chapters. Hopefully I don't have to ask for those types of reviews on every chapter.  
**

**~ Klaus is taking Lilly to Chicago with him and Stefan, but I don't know how long she will be with them yet.  
****~ What do you think should happen with the events of End Of The Affair and Disturbing Behavior? Should Lilly stay with Klaus for those or go back to Mystic Falls before the events of The Reckoning? All ideas are welcome (:**

**~ And here's something that will hopefully make you think: The only people that know about Lilly's past with Klaus is her family, Nickol, Damon and of course Klaus. No one else knows...**

**~ Hopefully you can check out my other current stories (:**

_**R&R 'till the next update**_


End file.
